mi jinchuriki, mi alumno, mi niño
by bloodymoonkyubi
Summary: naruto es adoptado por kyubi al nacer y su corazón esta sumido en la soledad y el odio a los humanos, pero ahora un rayo de esperanza ilumina al rubio, sera que su amigo lo salve de la oscuridad o por un dispositivo de control tome a naruto como una simple arma ...historia editada por complicaciones, anterior mente los personajes principales eran naruto y kyubi
1. El Inicio del Fin

El inicio del fin

Eran tiempos pacíficos en konoha, la elección del nuevo 4to. Hokage había sido hace poco más de un año, el hokage informo de su boda a toda la aldea, a la cual asistieron todos los aldeanos, incluso gente de otros países se presento para la ocasión, brindaron con sake toda la noche, poco después de la boda del hokage, este anuncio que su esposa esperaba a su primer hijo, la alegría reino por ese año

...sin embargo esos tiempos felices estaban por terminar...

La luna llena se cernía sobre una apacible aldea de konoha, hasta que un gran estruendo resonó a lo lejos, el cielo se tiño de rojo vivo, como la luna adquiría un color rojo sangre, un gran rugido se escucho a la distancia, y todos en la aldea se paralizaron al instante, mientras de la dirección de donde vino el rugido una columna de un chakra denso y corrosivo de un color rojo se elevo en el cielo

Todos los de la aldea vieron en la dirección de la que provenía la columna, mientras otro rugido resonó de ese lugar, todos vieron con horror como el rey de los demonios batía sus colosales nueve colas en señal de amenaza mientras emprendía camino directo a konoha

Los aldeanos corrieron despavoridos por todas direcciones, mientras que los ninjas se prepararon para su misión más importante,...detener al kyuubi...

Esto no puede ser... - murmuro el ex hokage sarutobi - no puede estar pasando, NO A ESTA ALDEA- grito como vio que la inmensa criatura se abría paso atreves de las líneas de defensa formadas por ninjas valientes, en dirección a la aldea de konoha,

**GRRRRAAAARRRR...** -kyuubi rugió, como sus poderosas colas arremetieron contra los insignificantes ninjas a su paso -

MANTÉNGANSE FIRMES, NO LO DEJEN PASAR HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL HOKAGE-grito el capitán del grupo de defensa que se enfrentaba a la criatura

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Hokage-sama...puede pasar-decía una enfermera que recién se recuperaba de la parálisis del kyuubi

Sentiste eso minato?-pregunto un hombre de edad con el pelo blanco a su lado

tengo que darme prisa...pero...esto es mas importarte -dijo mientras entraba a la sala de maternidad y encontró a su mujer , una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo largo de color rojo que sostenía en su pecho a un recién nacido

Minato, mira - decía débilmente-es idéntico a ti pero más morenito jejeje cof cof- escupió sangre sobre el recién nacido el cual abrió los ojos al sentir el liquido caliente cobre su cabeza, el niño miro directamente a los ojos de su padre el cual se estremeció al ver un destello de color rojo en los ojos de su hijo recién nacido

Kushina tengo que darme prisa, la aldea corre un gran peligro-dijo mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su hijo -nos enfrentamos al rey de los bijuus no puedo perder el tiempo

Lo sé, pero no me queda mucho tiempo de vida-declaro sorprendiendo a minato que la veia con sorpresa y preocupación reflejada en su rostro, -mi amor, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero lo debes de saber, tengo un problema de salud y estoy a punto de morir a lo mucho me quedan 5 minuto de vida, por eso quiero que tomes a nuestro hijo y me agás una promesa -minato asintió con la cabeza-quiero que lo conviertas en un jinchuriki

Esta petición sorprendió a los dos hombres que estaban en la habitación y el silencio prospero por un muy largo rato

...

...

...por favor te lo pido es la única manera de detener a kyuubi y que la aldea le acogerá con gran respeto cuando crezca, por eso quiero que tu sobrevivas y cuides de él en mi lugar...-dijo kushina antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres y de su hijo recién nacido

KUSHINAAAAA-grito minato mientras las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules-te lo prometo, cumpliré tu última petición...-se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la mujer y recogió en brazos a su pequeño hijo -creo que me corresponde a mi darte un nombre mi pequeño,...ya sé, tu nombre será naruto ya que por eso es que tu madre y yo nos conocimos -dijo mientras rompía en llanto y el recién nacido naruto lo miro con unos hermosos ojos zafiro

Tenemos que darnos prisa minato-decía el hombre a su lado

Hai jiraya sensei -respondió como rápidamente hacia posiciones de mano con naruto en un pequeño bolso que encontró en la habitación -jiriashi no jutsu -grito y al instante desapareció dejando tras de sí un destello amarillo

Espero llegar a tiempo-murmuro minato, como veia a centenares de ninjas caídos en su batalla contra el kyuubi

Perdóname naruto-decía minato como invocaba al jefe sapo- gamabunta hoy nos enfrentaremos al kyuubi, por eso préstame tu fuerza -le grito al sapo

Soy grande pero no milagroso, no podre contra el por mucho tiempo, data prisa, HAAAAAA-grito como el zorro fue detenido con su gran katana antes de impactar sus garras en el estomago del sapo

**GRRRRAAARRRR**-kyubi solto un rugido sombrío como dio un zarpazo en al estomago del sapo provocando que fluyera una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida

MINATO DATE PRISA-decía el sapo mientras se aferraba al zorro con todas sus fuerzas

RESISTE POR FAVORRRR-grito minato mientras realizaba sellos con las manos a una velocidad impresionante

Kyaaa- grito el sapo conforme las colas de kyuubi lo azotaban en la espalda-da...t.e pr...i.s.a...m... ..Cof cof-grito el sapo mientras tosía sangre por la boca y empujo con todas sus fuerzas al zorro haciéndolo retroceder un poco y provocando que la herida de su pecho volviera a abrirse

YA LO TENGOOO-grito la persona encima de la cabeza del sapo-retenlo un momento- gamabunta asintió y sostuvo al zorro como pudo siendo arañado mordido y azotado por la gran vestía

Hakke no Fūin Shiki-grito el rubio conforme una criatura espectral aparecía atrás de él, la presencia tenía una túnica blanca manchada y desgarrada, la piel de la criatura era pálida, con grandes dientes afilados y entre ellos una daga de mediano tamaño

La criatura introdujo su mano en el cuerpo frente al, y un minuto después, el gran zorro demonio estaba siendo absorbido por el cuerpo del 4to. Hokage .pero algo salió mal,...muy mal...

El zorro fue absorbido en su totalidad, pero, no por el 4to. Hokage como se suponía, fue absorbido por el cuerpo del pequeño recién nacido, pero eso no evito que el cuarto pagara el precio de la técnica aunque no funcionara como se suponía, el 4to. Miro con sorpresa como justo en ese instante en que su hijo abrió los ojos, estos eran de un rojo intenso aunque no duro mucho ya que luego se volvieron azules pero, no su color normal, agarraron un tono más obscuro y la pupila se alargo como las de un felino

Kushina he cumplido mi promesa, pero a la vez te he fallado, no podre estar a su lado para protegerlo, perdóname namikaze uzumaki naruto te he fallado no podre tener el honor de verte crecer pero recuerda que tanto tu madre como yo siempre te amamos y estaremos a tu lado aunque no puedas vernos, cuídate mucho hijo mío -dijo con su último aliento antes de que todo se volviera obscuridad

**En otro lugar…**

Empezando a abrir los ojos tras un sueño de casi mil años, se da cuenta de que no era donde recordaba haber dormido, estaba detrás de unas gigantescas barras de metal, por lo visto de una jaula, el aroma de ese sitio era húmedo y se podía apreciar a simple vista que había un sistema de tuberías goteando lo cual hacia que el sonido de las gotas resonara por todo el lugar

Mientras la mujer de unos 20 años de edad con largo pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color entraba en estado de pánico un llanto llamó su atención, por inercia voltea a ver de dónde provenía el llanto descubriendo a un pequeño niño de no más de unas horas de haber nacido, temblando ya sea de miedo o de frio a las afueras de la jaula

La mujer lo vio con curiosidad por alguna razón ese pequeño ser, despertó sus instintos maternales los cuales pensaba no poseía al ser el rey demonio

Se acerco a las barras y al momento de estirar su brazo para acoger a la pequeña criatura justo en ese momento se crea una barrera por la que la joven no podía traspasar

Decidida retrocedía unos metros de donde se encontraba y ahí comenzó a crecer y a toma su verdadera forma revelando a un zorro gigantesco de pelaje rojizo y con nueve colas moviéndose a su espalda, decidida a usar una de sus colas para tomar a ese bebe, extrañamente la cola paso por los barrotes sin ningún problema para tomar al pequeño que no se resiste, traerlo al interior de la jaula y lo deposito en el suelo con suavidad para que no se lastimara

Volviendo a su forma humana miro con ternura al pequeño bebe mientras lo tomaba en brazos de un momento a otro el pequeño deja de llorar al sentir el calor de un cuerpo humano

El pequeño por instinto intenta amamantare de la mujer la cual sonríe y se desabrocha el kimono negro que llevaba rebelando sus pechos al pequeño el cual comienza a beber la leche que kyuubi le brinda mientras le sonríe dulcemente

Tal parece que no tienes padres cierto pequeño?-dice en voz baja casi un susurro mientras le dedica una sonrisa al rubio -Yo cuidare de ti, te lo prometo... pero debo darte un nombre... déjame pensar—pronuncio la joven mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y fruncía el ceño-que tal hikari, si me gusta, eres tan hermoso como la luna, iluminaras mi sendero y darás luz a mi vida

Decidido desde hoy serás hikari-kun - decía la joven sonriendo tiernamente a la criatura que bebía de su pecho

**Mientras en el exterior **

Todo era un caos, tras la muerte del hokage y su esposa los aldeanos pedían la muerte del recipiente del kyuubi, pero el 3ro. No lo iba a permitir por lo cual tomo al pequeño rubio y emprendió camino hacia su despacho.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el desastre y todos en la aldea comenzaron con la reconstrucción de sus hogares, y muchos otros lloraron por la pérdida de sus familiares caídos en la batalla contra el kyuubi

**Mientras tanto en el despacho del hokage.**

El sandaime intentaba darle leche a naruto de una tetera ya que todas las mujeres se negaron a amamantar a un demonio, aunque algo extraño ocurría con naruto, parresia que no tenía hambre no bebía ni una gota de leche y alejaba la tetera cuando el hokage trataba de darle la leche

Frustrado porque naruto no bebió su leche, el sandaime carga a naruto en brazos mientras este dormía plácidamente en el exterior y en su mente se acurrucaba en el regazo de la joven peli roja

**Mientras en la jaula**

La mujer empezó a filtrar su chakra a través de los conductos no desarrollados de naruto ,mientras veia como en el rostro del pequeño se formaba una pequeña sonrisa aun en los brazos de la mujer la cual agacho la mirada provocando que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por el flequillo rojo y de sus mejillas dos pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina bajaran por ellas hasta perderse en el cuello

Lo lamento, se que te causare mucho dolor pero espero un día logres perdonarme mi pequeño-susurro entre lagrimas la mujer mientras mecía al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos


	2. soledad

Soledad

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la aldea de konoha, la luna llena brillaba sobre una noche estrellada, 5 años habían pasado desde el ataque de kyuubi, todo estaba en calma, bueno...no todo

Por las calles de konoha todo estaba en caos, una turba de aldeanos perseguían a un niño pequeño, la sangre de sus heridas goteaba al suelo mientras su mente se centraba en escapar de los aldeanos y ninjas por igual

La desesperación y el pánico se hacían evidentes al ver los ojos azules de ese pequeño de tan solo cinco años de edad el cual corría tanto como su cuerpo aguantara, el niño giro en una esquina y entró en un callejón obscuro, se escondió rezando por su vida y porque no lo encontraran, mientras lloraba en silencio tratando de contenes el aliento y evitar hacer ruido para que sus perseguidores no lo encontraran

Porque me odian, hip, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, -sollozo mientras recordó lo que paso pocas horas atrás

Flash back

Un pequeño niño paseaba por el parque y vio a unos niños como de su edad que jugaban a las escondidas, el pequeño rubio se emociono y se acerco a jugar con los niños

Puedo jugar?-pregunto esperanzado mientras se acercaba al grupo

Miren quien está aquí, el bastardo -decía uno de los niños con una mirada de desprecio en su rostro

Me dijeron mis papas que no me juntara con demonios- decía una niña mientras sonreía prepotente ante el rubio

Pero,...yo no hice nada-se defiende el rubio

megumi-chan ya nos vamos -decía la madre de la niña mientras le dirige una mirada fría al rubio-ya te dije que no te juntes con el demonio

Poco a poco cada niño se fue con sus padres dejando a naruto solo con su soledad

Poco después emprendió comino al apartamento donde vivía, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar donde lo trataban como basura pero era eso a vivir en la calle, así que con un suspiro resignado emprendió camino hacia el lugar

La noche había caído y el sabía lo que significaba, se puso alerta y empezó a correr con desesperación esperando llegar lo más rápido posible… pero cuando le faltaban unas cinco calles para llegar al lugar vio con horror como una turba armada se dirigía hacia donde él se encontraba por lo cual sabía que si corría hacia el apartamento lo seguirían y lo arrastrarían fuera del lugar, su única salvación era dirigirse a la torre hokage donde el viejo sarutobi lo protegería de las malas personas

Fin flash back

Naruto no sabía porque todos lo llamaban demonio, o niño zorro, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba solo en esto, no tenía amigos, no tenia familia y su única amiga era la obscuridad

Mientras naruto lloraba en silencio empieza a oír que la gente se acercaba gritando cosas como "hoy mataremos al demonio" y "ese maldito zorro no escapara"

En el callejón donde el pequeño se escondía se empezaron a oír las pisadas de mucha gente hasta que…

Ahí está-grito un ninja descubriendo al pequeño

Atrapen al demonio no lo dejen escapar-grito un aldeano mientras agitaba un cuchillo en forma amenazante

El pequeño corrió fuera de su escondite lo más rápido que podía pero al poco rato le dieron alcance

Ahora pagaras por tus pecados, con tu vida-decía el hombre con el cuchillo mientras, introducía la punta del cuchillo en el pecho del niño regodeándose por sus gritos de dolor como lentamente introdujo el cuchillo en el interior de su suave carne, pero de un movimiento rápido corto a naruto vertical mente en todo el cuerpo dejando expuestos sus órganos internos palpitantes como la sangre corría de la herida rápidamente

Ahora sufrirás lo que sufrimos-decía un ninja como lamia gustoso un kunai con la sangre del niño

Yo no hice nada-decía naruto débilmente entre sollozos -que alguien me ayude-pidió desesperado como veía a todos los agresores

Nadie ayudaría a un demonio como tu-escupió un ninja con máscara de león mientras realizaba posiciones de manos a gran velocidad -ahora vivirás el infierno que nosotros sentimos Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu -grito mientras de su boca salía una bola de fuego que dio de lleno con naruto y empezó a calcinarlo vivo

Su cuerpo ardía, pero tenía que correr, tenía que escapar de ese lugar, tenía que sobrevivir

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través de la turba furiosa la cual a su paso le clavan diferentes objetos en todo su cuerpo ennegrecido por las llamas

logro escapar pero le pisaban los talones , intento ir más rápido de lo que podía hasta que cayó al suelo por una raíz de un árbol de un bosque cercano a konoha , se sorprendió a ver que ya no estaba en la ciudad, sino que ahora estaba en un bosque obscuro

De un momento a otro la turba le dio alcance

Un ninja se acerca al rubio que lo miraba con terror, coge al niño y lo azota contra un árbol, sacando kunais de su bolso, clavo al niño de manos y pies al árbol -queda te quieto de una maldita vez bastardo -el ninja se rió de forma maliciosa

Un aldeano de la turba se acerca y con sus manos abrió el abdomen del niño y saco sus órganos por la herida, naruto empezó a gritar y a perder el conocimiento

No te dejaremos tener ese privilegio-dijo un anbu con máscara de tejón mientras de su bolso trasero saco un frasco con un líquido negro, y se lo inyecto a naruto en su torrente sanguíneo

Al instante un dolor inmenso cruzo por el cuerpo del niño mientras su mente se aclaro impidiéndole caer en la inconsciencia

No permitiremos que un mal nacido respire el mismo aire que nosotros-dijo un aldeano mientas con un cuchillo perforo los pulmones del rubio menor

AAAAAAHHH-grito el pequeño por el inmenso dolor que corría por su cuerpo-yo no hi..ce nada...a-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Un ninja atrapo la lengua de naruto-no tienes derecho de hablar nuestro idioma-decía mientras acercaba su kunai a la boca del niño, el cual vio con horror como el objeto filoso se acercaba a él

De un tajo el ninja corto la lengua del pequeño la cual mostró a la turba como un trofeo de batalla

la turba grito en el éxtasis por los lloriqueos y el dolor infringidos al niño de tan solo 5 años de edad , mientras otro ninja con máscara de pájaro se puso frente al niño mirándolo a los ojos atreves de su mascara

No mereces ver el mundo con esos ojos, este mundo solo es para las "personas" no para los monstruos de sangre fría como tú-decía mientras saco agujas zembon de su estuche y lentamente las fue acercando a los ojos del niño el cual veia con miedo como esos objetos filosos se acercaban a sus ojos, hasta que los ojos del niño fueron perforados repetidas veces hasta dejarlo ciego

El tormento perduro por horas, hasta que los aldeanos se cansaron y lo dejaron clavado al árbol

Mientras el rubio se sumía cada vez más en la obscuridad y el odio que se formaba en su corazón hacia las personas de konoha


	3. akuma

**Chapter 2: akuma**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi-kun

Akuma

A la mañana siguiente un hombre de edad atravesó la ciudad caminando en dirección de un pequeño apartamento, al llegar abrió la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella, en el interior de la habitación se podía ver las paredes rasgadas y quemadas, además de manchas de sangre por doquier, miro más adentro del apartamento y escrito en las paredes con sangre estaban mensajes bizarros referidos al "demonio"

Naruto-decía el hombre en un susurro mortificado mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente

Corrió por toda la aldea buscando al niño, busco por doquier pero nada, nadie sabía su paradero ni siquiera los ninjas que Debían vigilarlo, siempre la misma historia, "no lo he visto", "ojala se haya largado de la aldea" entre otras, pero nadie le daba la información que tanto buscaba

Entro al bosque que estaba cercano a konoha, en lo profundo del bosque se paralizo al ver la horrible escena, todos los árboles de la zona presentaban quemaduras y el suelo era de un negro profundo, camino al centro del lugar y casi vomita cuando encuentra el cuerpo del pequeño o lo que pensaba que era naruto

El cuerpo del niño estaba desnudo con cortes, kunais, agujas, y extraños objetos clavados en su cuerpo, además los órganos del niño había sido extraídos y adornaban los arboles alrededor del mismo, su cuerpo estaba abierto exponiendo su interior

El hombre se acerco y vio con horror como es que el interior del pequeño niño estaba lleno de notas con blasfemias y objetos punzo cortantes, no tenía lengua ni ojos y la piel estaba chamuscada, además de que su cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado brutalmente de su cráneo

malditos aldeanos-susurro mientras con cuidado quitaba el cuerpo del niño del árbol y lo envolvía con su túnica , cubriendo completo al niño ...muerto ..., comienza a llorar la perdida de una vida inocente como acariciaba por encima la túnica-soy un inútil , ni siquiera pude protegerlo de su propio pueblo, minato si estas en los cielos , cuida a naruto , es un buen chico-decía mientras sus palabras se entrecortaban por el llanto- es travieso pero tiene un noble corazón , espero que se haya liberado de todo sufrimiento , naruto per...dona..me - rompió en llanto

Cuando se recupero un poco del llanto levanto el cuerpo inerte del niño, le quito todos los kunais, y demás objetos del cuerpo, reunió los órganos desparramados del niño y los metió en su cuerpo

Aunque ya hayas muerto pequeño, mereces un entierro digno-decía mientras cargaba el cuerpo envuelto a modo nupcial

Salió del bosque con dirección a konoha, al llegar todos le dedicaban una mirada de reproche como diciendo "porque demonios lo trajiste devuelta", como él le respondía con una mirada que decía "a ustedes que chingados les importa", así fue todo su transcurso hasta llegar al hospital

Quiero que me preparen un servicio funerario para un niño pequeño, quiero el mejor ataúd que tengan el precio es lo de menos pronuncio el anciano a unos ninjas que se encontraban en la cercanía

Primero debemos verificar si el niño está muerto y después procederemos a llamar a las funerarias para que presten sus servicios al niño-dijo un doctor que se acerco al hokage mientras veía el bulto que cargaba

Cuando de repente la túnica empezó a moverse, sobresaltando al anciano, mientras unos gritos de dolor provienen de la túnica que se agitaba levemente

Naruto?-pregunto el anciano en estado de shock-estas vivo-decía mientras abrasaba con fuerza la túnica

Saque a ese demonio de mi clínica- dijo el doctor cuando oye el nombre del niño

Ustedes lo van a atender quieran o no, es un orden directa de su hokage-dicto viendo como todos accedían a regañadientes

Traigan una camilla-ordeno el doctor, sarutobi sonrió

Cuando la camilla llego, colocaron el bulto aun envuelto por la túnica, así que la retiraron, más de una persona se desmallaron al ver el estado del niño, otros vomitaron, y otros más se horrorizaron al ver el terrible estado del cuerpo, pero la pregunta general que se hacían era ¿como es que sigue con vida?

De inmediato llevaron a naruto a la sala de urgencias, duro en la cama del hospital por mucho tiempo en estado de coma, tiempo en el cual el hokage a diario lo visitaba para ver cuando despertaría

Pasaron los días, y naruto no despertaba,

Una noche el hokage recibió un reporte de los médicos sobre todos los aspectos físicos en naruto, pero lo que enfureció al hokage, fue la mención de la utilización de una droga experimental que obligo al niño a permanecer despierto y consiente por horas, la agonía que debió haber sentido naruto en ese preciso momento lo llenaban de ira contra el pueblo que debía proteger

Cuando el cuerpo del niño estaba restaurado por completo, los doctores lo llamaron para que viera algo, entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba un rubio dormido

Que quería mostrarme?-pregunto el sandaime

Esto-susurro mientras le daba la vuelta al niño dejando su espalda expuesta, y en el centro de la espalda el kanji akuma (demonio) plasmado en su piel

Qué es eso?-pregunto alarmado al hokage

No estamos seguros, solo sabemos que cuando la piel se regenero este símbolo apareció de la nada- confesa el doctor

Sarutobi paso una mano por el kanji-es una cicatriz echa por un jutsu prohibido, reconozco la textura del gravado, lo malo es que...es permanente

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y salieron de la habitación

La luz se filtraba atreves de las ventanas con forme abría los ojos, espera... ¿ojos?-como es posible- decía mientras se dio cuenta de que también tenía su lengua de nuevo

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba vivo, podía ver, y podía hablar, era el día más feliz de todos...pero una verdad lo hizo desmoronarse de su felicidad, -es solo un sueño-decía mientras cerró los ojos esperando despertar de ese sueño que le recordaba que estaba ciego y mudo

Tan concentrado estaba en despertar que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que lo veia con felicidad

Bienvenido naruto-dijo la presencia provocando que naruto por el susto se callera de cara al piso

Iteee-grito por el dolor que sintió, espera ¿dolor?, si estaba muerto no debería sentir dolor ¿o sí?

Naruto tú aun no has muerto, casi pero aun no-decía una voz familiar a su lado adivinando los pensamientos del pequeño

Jii-san tú también estas muerto?-pregunto inocente mente el rubio

No , ninguno esta muerto-decía como una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la cabeza al estilo anime

En ese caso gracias , pero me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a salir por la puerta

Espera a donde crees que vas -dijo el anciano molesto por la actitud del niño

El pequeño lo ve y le dedica una sonrisa maligna-un demonio no tiene que darle esa información a un simple humano-termino y abandono la habitación dejando a sarutobi en estado de shock


	4. odio a los humanos

**Odio a los humanos**

Continuar escribiendo

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece los personajes y demás son de masashi-kun, yo solo los estoy utilizando para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión

Odio a los humanos

Naruto vagaba por las calles de konoha, como de costumbre recibiendo miradas de odio, miradas gélidas, y miradas de miedo en diferentes personas

los murmullos comenzaron cuando el pequeño siguió su camino , no quería toparse con nadie ,en especial ese día que acababa de salir del hospital , no sabía cuánto había estado en ese lugar , no le interesaba mucho que digamos después de todo , un día más ,un día menos , que importaba ya?

Camino sin rumbo hasta detenerse en la entrada de su departamento

abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que las paredes habían sido pintadas cubriendo todas las cosas que la aldea pensaba de él ,los muebles rotos habían sido reemplazados por unos mejores , mucho mejores en comparación con los anteriores ,incluso su cama fue reemplazada por una de mayor tamaño, su refrigerador estaba medio lleno , solo lo indispensable

Gracias-la palabra fue llevada por el viento como se dirigió a su cama a dormir una muy merecida siesta

Pero tan pronto como cerró los ojos los abrió, descubriendo que ya no estaba en su apartamento, se encontraba en una alcantarilla subterránea o algo así, las paredes húmedas y tuberías que goteaban un extraño líquido morado oscuro

**Ven, mi cachorro**-naruto oye una extraña voz que le hablaba, así que la siguió

Cuando atravesó el laberinto siendo guiado por la extraña voz, vio una gigantesca habitación con enormes barras de metal y en el centro de estas un papel con el kanji sello

**Acercarte, quiero verte-**decía una voz proveniente de la obscuridad de la jaula

Quien eres-pregunto naruto como se acerco mas a la jaula, con cautela ya que no sabía que le esperaba detrás de esa jaula oculto en la obscuridad

**es obvio que no me recuerdes ,solo tenias dos años y medio cuando dejamos de hablarnos mi cachorro, mira cómo has crecido estoy orgullosa**-decía una presencia tras la jaula , por lo obscuro naruto no podía ver nada

Donde estoy y quien eres?-pregunto un poco alterado

**Estamos en tú mente, yo me llamo kyuubi no kitsune y tu eres mi pequeño cachorro hikari-kun**-decía la voz con un deje de alegría conforme se acerco a las barras de metal, naruto se quedo mirando a la mujer que recién se mostraba ante él, tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que su pelo, la piel era blanca y llevaba puesto un kimono negro con detalles en rolo, pero lo que más llamo su atención eran las orejas de zorro y la cola a su espalda

Entonces, que hago aquí?, y si es mi mente , que haces tú aquí?-pregunto el pequeño rubio mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la jaula de la mujer

**Yo he sido encerrada en este lugar, el cómo, no estoy muy segura**-aseguro kyuubi-**lo que si se es que por mí la aldea te odia**-confeso la mujer con la mirada triste

Eres tú la razón por la que todos me odian?-pregunto incrédulo aún procesando lo que pasaba en ese lugar

**Por desgracia así es , yo soy la reina bijuus , el demonio más poderoso de todos , y tu madre adoptiva**-dijo con gran orgullo y felicidad

Madre adoptiva? -pregunto naruto conforme un nudo se le hizo en la garganta ante la sola idea de tener una familia , una madre , las lágrimas salían a la luz y se soltó llorando delante de kyuubi

**No llores mi cachorro , por favor no llores**-decía con dulzura -**tu no tienes la culpa de que este encerrada**-dijo al pensar que lloraba por esa razón

Porque estas ...ence..rada?-pregunto entre sollozos

**has oído la historia del 4to hokage ?-**este asiente -**bueno en esa noche yo ataque la aldea , pero no era mi intención ,no recuerdo nada del ataque , solo que había dormido en un volcán activo hacia unos mil años aproximada mente ,y después al despertar estaba en esta jaula y te vi por primera vez, te adopte como mi niño , te amamante como si fuera tu verdadera mamá y te cuide , pero ocurrió un cambio en el sello y ya no podía acceder a ti mi cachorro, como te ha ido ?-**pregunto con curiosidad

Terrible , casi todas las semanas me perseguía una turba furiosa de aldeanos y me masacran hasta que perdía el conocimiento, pero la última fue una de las peores palizas que me dieron , ni siquiera sé porque es que estoy vivo -confeso con un deje de tristeza en su rostro y voz

**... la razón por la que estás vivo , es porque yo poseo chakra curativo y utilice mi chakra para curarte**- confeso alegre mente la mujer

Fuiste tu?-esta asiente-muchas gracias kyuubi-san -dejo salir como comenzó a querer llorar de nuevo

**Antes de que llores mi cachorro quiero hacerse una pregunta**-dijo seriamente kyuubi

Lo que sea kyuubi-san -respondió feliz

**Qué opinas de los humanos?-**pregunto sin rodeos

Mi respuesta es obvia ... odio a los humanos-confeso con rabia en la voz

**Buena respuesta mi cachorro , ahora ven dentro de la jaula para que pueda abrasarte como antes**-pidió la mujer mientras abría los brazos para recibir el abraso

naruto no podía dejar de llorar , no estaba solo , tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él ,no le importa lo que la gente diga cosas malas de kyuubi, para él era su única familia , así que cruzo las barras y se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer la cual lo apresa en un suave y cálido abraso , hacia mucho que no sentía nada parecido-oka-san-susurro a la mujer que al oír esas palabras no pudo más y lloro al igual que naruto-te quiero -susurro antes de caer dormido

**También te quiero hikari-kun y ahora que pude verte de nuevo , nunca me separare de ti, lo prometo**-decía mientras acariciaba el suave pelo del rubio-**mañana será otro día , y todo puede cambiar-**dijo antes de caer dormida con su hikari-kun en brazos


	5. la delaracion de kyuubi

**: La declaración de kyuubi**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi-kun

**La declaración de kyuubi**

a la mañana siguiente un rubio se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, salió de su departamento con una alegra que creía perdida, cuando al instante su sonrisa se borro al toparse con las criaturas que tanto odiaba , todos en los alrededores lo veían como si simple mente fuera una plaga de la cual no se podían deshacer

Mira... sobrevivió el engendro-susurro una mujer a otra que estaba a su lado mientras veían pasar al rubio

Era obvio es un demonio-murmuro la que estaba al lado de la que hablo

muchos murmullos comenzaron conforme naruto se alejaba de las persona ,camino por un largo rato ,hasta que llego al monumento hokage , el cual se mostraba majestuoso sobre konoha , subió hasta lo más alto del lugar y se sentó en su lugar favorito pará pensar

Malditos humanos-susurro mientras su mirada se fijo en los aldeanos que caminaban por las calles sin preocupación alguna, su mirada se ensombreció al ver a unos cuantos niños jugar en un parque, riendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigos

Amigos...no tengo amigos-dijo mientras abrasaba sus rodillas con tristeza-quien los necesita, solo son un estorbo, estoy mejor sin ellos

**Buenos días-**se escucho una voz en su cabeza, naruto se sorprendió y miro desesperado a todas direcciones posibles, pero no encontró a la dueña de esa voz

Solo fue mi imaginación- susurro el rubio como regreso su vista a konoha

**Dije buenos días, que no piensas saludar a tu madre?-**reprocho enojada la voz en su cabeza

Madre?-pregunto incrédulo

**Que ya te olvidaste de mi otra vez?-**pregunto la voz -**ayer nos vimos por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi cachorro , no me digas que se te olvido-**dijo con preocupación de que su cachorro tuviera problemas con la memoria

Donde estas , no puedo verte-pregunto mirando de nuevo a su alrededor

**Ayer te lo dije mi cachorro, estoy en tu mente, pero no me cambies de tema ,... BUENOS DÍAS**-grito enojada por la falta de respeto

Buenos días oka-san-dijo un poco asustados por el grito

**Como despertaste, te sientes mejor?-**pregunto preocupada la kyuubi

Si, un poco , pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo-confeso sin ninguna emoción

**Que quieres decir?-**pregunto kyuubi con curiosidad

Los aldeano ya vieron que sigo vivo , lo más seguro es que me vuelvan a atacar dentro de muy poco , cosiéndolos ,esos malditos me atacaran hoy o quizás mañana-dijo sin rodeos

**Ya veo, ellos te atacan y tú no puedes defenderte-**dijo en tono serio

Así es, nadie me enseño nada , yo tuve que aprender a hablar por mí mismo, aún no se escribir, ni leer , mucho menos pelear-confeso con tristeza

**Eso cambiara , te lo aseguro-**dijo firme la kyuubi

Cómo?-pregunto curioso

**Desde mañana yo seré tu maestra-**dijo con alegría

Tú me enseñaras a leer y escribir ?-pregunto incrédulo

**No solo eso, te enseñare a pelear, a defenderte, a ocultarte, te enseñare como ser fuerte**-dijo firme mente

En eso un rugido proveniente del estomago del rubio resonó en sus oídos

Creo que tengo hambre-confeso avergonzado naruto

**Que no te de vergüenza, después de todo , soy tu madre**-dijo feliz mente

Ok-dijo antes de descender de la montaña hokage para ir a los puestos de comida rápida, al llegar todos le cerraban las puertas en la cara al pobre niño

Siempre lo mismo-susurro naruto antes de dirigirse al bosque a buscar vallas y fruta caída de los árboles

**Con esos alimentos no podrás ser fuerte, necesitas carne mi cachorro**-dijo la kyuubi como naruto le daba una mordida a una manzana roja

No puedo darme ese lujo, cuando trato de comprar siempre me corren o me cobran tres o más veces el precio original**-**confeso con enojo

**Entonces te enseñare también a cazar la comida-**dijo como si nada

Cazar la comida ?, como lo hare ?, los animales son muy rápidos y otros muy fuertes y peligrosos-dijo con preocupación

**Ya lo veras mañana que empiece tu entrenamiento**-comento la voz en su cabeza

Ok , mañana tendré que esforzarme al máximo para ser muy fuerte , y algún día seré el más fuerte de todos ,ya lo verán dattebayo-grito con entusiasmo

**Así me gusta hikari-kun , mantén esa energía , la necesitaras mañana para tu entrenamiento , pero desde ahora te lo advierto , yo no seré suave con los entrenamientos**-declaro kyuubi

Hare lo que me digas que haga oka-san - dijo feliz naruto , esperando con emoción el día siguiente

Mientras en el interior de la jaula un zorro movía sus colas impacientemente-**veamos si puedes soportar mi entrenamiento hikari-kun kukukuku**-rio malignamente antes de cerrar los ojos a la espera del siguiente día


	6. el entrenamiento comienza

**El entrenamiento comienza**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece , le pertenece a masashi kun, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes

**El entrenamiento comienza**

a la mañana siguiente naruto despertó en un charco de sangre, la noche anterior como había anticipado una turba lo esperaba a las afueras de su departamento ,naruto paso la noche en el cementerio de konoha pues lo habían encerrado en una mazmorra subterránea, amarrado de pies y manos con unos grilletes de metal a una mesa de torturas

Como saldré de esta-pregunto el pequeño como forzó los grilletes en un intento de escapar

**Yo me encargo hikari-kun-**resonó en su cabeza como sintió un inmenso poder recorrer su cuerpo e inmediata mente los grilletes fueron destruidos por ese extraño poder

Que fue eso-pregunto sorprendido-nunca lo había sentido antes-confeso en shock

**Eso?... eso es chakra-**dijo sin mero interés en el tema

Qué es eso de chakra-pregunto curioso

**Veras es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida,**

**Con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra (también llamados tenketsu) en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.**

**Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el jutsu elemental. La mayoría de ninja tiene una afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad. Hay seis tipos básicos, cada uno más fuerte y más débil a otro, cinco se han mostrado hasta ahora, pero sus relaciones, debilidades y fortalezas de los demás son exploradas, el sexto es el Yin y el Yang y el equilibrio de las energías mentales y físicas. Además de estos seis elementos, algunos Kekkei Genkai puede mezclar chakra elemental para formar nuevos elementos, tales como el hielo (viento y agua), madera (tierra y agua) y la lava (tierra y fuego). Si bien muchos ninja puede utilizar más de un tipo de chakra elemental, estos no se pueden utilizar simultánea mente pues requiere gran concentración-**dijo con gran sabiduría-**entendiste?-**pregunto

No,-dijo mientras su mente era un caos que trataba de captar toda la información

**Bueno eso lo aprenderás con la practica más adelante, lo primero es fortalecer tu cuerpo, por ello quiero que vayas a tu departamento ,y tomes tus cosas**-dicto la zorra

Para que tenga que agarrar mis cosas-pregunto con curiosidad

**Dijiste ayer que harías todo lo que yo te dijera hikari-kun , así que no cuestiones y ve por ellas-**le recordó de su promesa mientras una sonrisa so formaba en su rostro aunque naruto no la viera

Naruto bufo y fue a cumplir con las ordenes de su oka-san

Termine -dijo como guardaba su ultima ropa en una vieja mochila que había encontrado tirada en la basura-ahora que hago?-pregunto a la espera de más ordenes

**Buen trabajo hikari-kun**-felicito al niño

Gracias-decía feliz porque en raras ocasiones le felicitaban

**Ahora , tendrás que salir de la aldea**-dijo con tono serio la kyuubi

QUE?-grito naruto por la sorpresa

**No me grites hikari-kun-**regaño a naruto que ya se había calmado de la sorpresa

Y adonde tengo que ir?-pregunto al cabo de unos minutos

**Ya lo veras , ahora ve a donde te diga y no me contradigas cachorro esto lo hago por tu bien**-comento mientras le dictaba la dirección que debía de seguir ,mientras recibía miradas de odio que le dirigían al pobre niño mientras atravesaba la aldea con su mochila en la espalda ,hasta que final mente llegaron a un bosque que estaba cercado y en letras grandes por doquier decía "prohibida la entrada"

**Entra-**dijo simplemente kyuubi

Pero ... está prohibida la entrada- contradijo el rubio

**Te dije que entraras, no mejor dicho , como tu sensei ,te ordeno que entres**-la kyuubi le ordeno si dar permiso a contradicciones

ya cuando naruto había trepado la cerca y entro en el bosque ,vio animales que fácilmente eran 10 o quizás hasta 100 veces su tamaño por lo que busco un refugio de esas cosas encontrando un agujero debajo de unas raíces de un árbol gigantesco , en el cual entro y se estableció con miedo de que lo fueran a encontrar

**Mi cachorro , desde hoy este será tu hogar hasta que yo diga "nos vamos" ¿entendido?-**pregunto seria mente a lo que el niño tímidamente accede-**muy bien lo primero que harás es correr alrededor de este bosque hasta que yo te diga que pares ,si quieres comer , tendrás que matar, si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que ser mas rápido que los que te consideraran un simple refrigerio, entendiste ?-**sentencio al final

Eso creo, pero , yo no tengo armas para defenderme, y mucho menos me atrevería a matar , eso es muy cruel-confeso con tristeza

**Si quieres comer tendrás que aprender a matar, te prohíbo desde este momento comer algo que no sea carne**-la kyuubi le prohibió al rubio como sus colas se movían impacientemente por la emoción- **y lo de las armas no hay problema**- dijo con felicidad

gusto en ese momento el cuerpo de naruto empezó a cambiar , sus uñas se volvieron garras afiladas, sus caninos crecieron hasta volverse colmillo largos y afilado, su pelo se alboroto mas de lo que ya estaba , su visión había mejorado enorme mente al igual que su olfato y oído se habían agudizado hasta el punto casi a la perfección

Que me paso-pregunto el rubio como contemplaba sus nuevos cambios físicos

**Esa es tu verdadera forma humana, solo que el sello la había reprimido todo este tiempo, y la verdad es que yo tuve la culpa de que tu cuerpo sea así-**dijo orgullosa de sí misma

Que quieres decir con que tuviste la culpa-pregunto una vez asimilo su verdadera forma

**La leche que te di , cambio tu estructura genética y digamos que tu cuerpo no es más un cuerpo humano**-dijo triste a la espera de un grito o maldición provenientes del niño , pero la respuesta que recibió la sorprendido, esperaba mil respuestas pero nunca esa

me siento feliz de no estar atrapado en un cuerpo humano , esto es mejor de lo que nunca soñé , me gusta ... gracias oka-san-dijo felizmente como rasgaba las raíces del árbol y estas parecían mantequilla ante sus afiladas garras

...

Bueno voy a comenzar-dijo como se ponía en posición para salir corriendo

**Espera-**dijo ,provocando que el rubio frenara y se estrellará de cara a la pared de raíces por su mal equilibrio-**se me olvido esto**-decía como el chakra de kyuubi se hiso presente en varias zonas especificas del cuerpo del pequeño y al instante aparecieron lo que parecían pulseras en donde estaba el chakra

Que es esto-pregunto al ver los extraños objetos

**Son pesas de chakra, cuanto más chakra les imprima más pesadas se volverán, y es imposible que tú te las quites solo yo te las puedo quitar y solo cuando sea necesario, ahora comenzaremos con un peso total de 100 kilos y a medida que pase el tiempo subiré ese peso no me importa si te acostumbraste o no, deberás de ser rápido si quieres sobrevivir , ahora comienza a corres hasta que yo te diga**-dijo mientras naruto estaba prácticamente clavado al piso

Esto es imposible, moriré, de eso estoy seguro, no puedo hacerlo oka-san-empeso a llorar

**No me vengas con "no puedo hacerlo" o con "es imposible "me prometiste que harías todo lo que te dijera ...y deja de llamarme oka-san ,mientras te este entrenando me llamaras kyuubi-sensei ,entendido?-**grito mientras naruto se ponía de pie a como pudo

Entendido kyuubi-sensei , yo hikari uzumaki nunca rompo mis promesas-dijo decidido mientras salía corriendo a como podía siendo al poco tiempo perseguido por las bestias del lugar

**Excelente mi cachorro**-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir un rato mientras naruto seguía corriendo

Algún día seré fuerte , te demostrare oka-san que me hare muy fuerte dattebayo-grito mientras seguía corriendo con las bestias detrás de él


	7. el entrenamiento especial

**: El entrenamiento especial**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi-kun

El entrenamiento especial

Un año había pasado desde que había empezado a entrenar con kyuubi, se volvió más rápido de lo que creyó que sería en toda su vida, su resistencia había aumentado enorme mente al igual que su lectura y escritura , había aprendido a matar a sangre fría sin ningún remordimiento , de hecho le gusta va mas la carne fresca que cosida ,la razón aun era un misterio para ambas personas

Al la tierna edad de seis años naruto por ordenes de kyuubi dejo su hogar y tubo que regreso a la aldea de konoha a la fuerza, el zorro le había enseñado como canalizar el chakra y cómo utilizarlo, pero kyuubi quería que naruto hiciera una misión especial desde dentro de la aldea, para ello naruto tenía que volverse un ninja

La aldea ya se veía en su campo visual cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza

**Alto-**resonó fuertemente en su mente provocando que se agarrara la cabeza para mitigar el dolor -**oculta tu verdadera forma antes de entrar**

Tan pronto llego a poner un pie en la aldea todos los aldeanos lo quisieron ahuyentar pero no le pudieron poner ni una mano encima ya que de un momento al otro esté había desaparecido del lugar

Mientras en la torre hokage , más específicamente dentro de la oficina del hokage un hombre de edad se encontraba revisando unos papeles que cubrían todo su escritorio

Donde estas naruto-tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando llamaron a la puerta-puede pasar-dijo y un pequeño niño de solo seis años entro por la puerta

Como estas jii-san-hablo el pequeño

Na...naruto donde te habías metido? ...me tenias preocupado-cuestiono el viejo

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-decía mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del hokage

Que te ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado por la actitud del rubio

Nada , solo he madurado un poco-le resto importancia

Que haces aquí , pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-confeso con felicidad

a, eso , solo vine por una cosa y solo por esa cosa es que me tienes de regreso en konoha-dijo firme mientras veía la cara del único humano que valía la pena , al haberse preocupado de él

Y que es lo que buscas?, claro si se puede saber-cuestiono rápidamente

Quiero ser un ninja , así que quiero entrar a la academia-pidió rápidamente

Ser un ninja?, sabes lo peligroso que es ser un ninja , naruto?-pregunto con sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al niño de su oficina

Lo sé ,pero quiero aprender a defenderme de los aldeanos eso es todo-confeso

...-de acuerdo , te inscribiré en la academia , serán seis años en la academia ,cuando tengas doce podrás graduarte , eso está bien para ti?-pregunto cómo se ponía delante del rubio y de un rápido movimiento lo abrasa con fuerza-me tenias muy preocupado-susurro antes de separarse del rubio y volver a su asiento

Está bien para mi , cuando ingreso?-pregunto curioso

Las clases empiezan el mes que viene por eso mismo tendrás este mes para jugar y divertirte antes de que empiecen las clases -comento con una sonrisa en el rostro

De acuerdo, en ese caso me retiro oji-san-dijo antes de salir de la oficina sin rumbo fijo escuchando en la oficina un "me alegra de que volvieras naruto"

Camino por un largo rato hasta que se topo con el cementerio de konoha, entro en él y camino hasta una lapida muy grandes de piedra negra con los nombres grabados de minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki a demás de una inscripción que decía "al la pareja que lo dio todo por defender su pueblo del enemigo , sacrificándose a ellos mismos y a su hijo recién nacido , siempre los recordaremos "

Así que ustedes son mis verdaderos padres he?, les agradezco por darme la vida , pero mi verdadera familia únicamente es kyuubi no kitsune, de ustedes no quiero nada masque su herencia , jamás su legado-empezó a hablar con la tumba mientras anochecía

**Se está haciendo de noche cachorro , será mejor que nos marchemos temprano**-resonó la voz de la zorra en su cabeza

De acuerdo-dijo antes de levantarse he irse a su departamento

Al llegar ve que su departamento de hace apenas un años había sido demolido en su totalidad y ahora era una tienda de armas ninjas

Ok, creo que me iré a casa , al menos hay me siento más cómodo que en la aldea-emprendió su camino al bosque de la muerte , pero la voz de su madre lo detiene

**No regresaras hay por un largo rato, para tu misión necesitas estar en la aldea aunque tú no quieras**-dicto conforme su voz se hacía más seria

Y se puede saber cuál es esa misión?-pregunto curioso

**Lo sabrás con el tiempo, ahora te hare una pregunta-**dijo con diversión

Lo que sea oka-san-dijo feliz mente

**Quieres vengarte un poco de los humanos?-**pregunto con picardía

Ya sabes mi repuesta , pero que propones?-pregunto con una sonrisa maligna en su cara

**Esto será un entrenamiento especial**-dijo feliz

Y que debo hacer , vamos , podre matar a algún aldeano,porfavor-rogo mientras ponía carita de cachorrito , aunque kyuubi no le viera sabia que la estaba haciendo, conocía demasiado a su cachorro como para no darse cuenta

**Por el momento no, solo cuando sea necesario**-dijo con diversión por la actitud de su niño

Mmhmm-empeso a hacer ruiditos en reproche, cosa que a kyuubi le parecían tiernos y graciosos

**El entrenamiento no será facil, pero te podrás vengar de los humanos-**confeso con felicidad

De que se trata?-pregunto ya desesperado por no recibir la información

**Tendrás que hacer sufrir a los aldeanos**-ante estas palabras naruto sonrió macabramente-**y al los ninjas con ...bromas-**confeso y la sonrisa de naruto se borro al instante

Bromas?-pregunto incrédulo

**exacta mente mi cachorro , piénsalo de esta manera al hacerle bromas a los humanos estarás practicando como poner trampas de las cuales sería imposible que se salvaran cuando seas mas grande , y si haces bromas , te tomaran como un idiota y no sospecharan de tu verdadero poder, además si te consideran un idiota nos daría más tiempo para entrenar sin que te estén vigilando día y noche , otra ventajas que te daría el factor sorpresa en una batalla real**-concluyo su análisis haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera de lo beneficiosas que eran las bromas en su entrenamiento

Cuando comenzamos-pregunto impaciente

**cuando gustes**-dijo mientras naruto se emociono y salió corriendo para buscar un lugar seguro y planear sus bromas, se vengaría de los humanos ,tal vez en este momento sin matarlos , pero al menos los vería sufrir un rato mientras el se divertiría con sus caras cuando cayeran en las trampas

No puedo esperar ya quiero empezar a entrenar .dijo con diversión mientras se metía en un callejón con muchas bolsas que lo ocultarían de los aldeano , aun que sea solo por un rato-ya lo verán será tan divertido hacerlos sufrir jajajajajajaja-rio como loco casi toda la noche hasta caer dormido


	8. el encuentro inesperado

**El encuentro**

Descargo de responsabilidad : naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi-kun

**El encuentro**

Una semana había pasado desde que naruto había empezado con su entrenamiento especial, sus bromas favoritas eran cuando los aldeanos y ninjas salían heridos, ya sean contusiones, fracturas, hemorragias, en fin si había sangre de por medio para él era una victoria, aunque hacer las bromas era la parte fácil, cuando lo descubrían tenía que salir corriendo si quería conservarse en una pieza

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y había salido a dar un paseo por la aldea, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol del parque central y se puso a planear su siguiente broma , que constaba de poner en la calle más transitada aceite y una vez que se resbalaran tirar canicas, vidrios rotos, agujas entre otras cosas ,tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un niño se acerco por detrás

Quieres jugar con migo?-pregunto el recién llegado

Wahhahaah-grito del susto mientras caía y empezó a rodar por el suelo

Te encuentras bien, no fue mi intención asustarte-le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie , ya cuando naruto se incorporo vio a su intruso de pies a cabeza, era un niño como de su edad , de piel blanca y pelo negro , pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos , tan negros que si los veías directa mente te absorberían si ninguna duda

Que quieres?-pregunto molesto

Solo quería jugar contigo-confeso con felicidad

Al menos dime tu nombre-concluyo

Mi nombre te lo diré, después de que juegues con migo-canturrio el nuevo

Ok como quieras, pero tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos

Lo que sea-sincero

No me tienes miedo?-pregunto algo curioso

Porque he de tenerlo?-pregunto con curiosidad

Porque soy un demonio-confeso el rubio

Y qué ?-dijo sin rodeos

Naruto quedo en shock , nunca nadie le había restado importancia al hecho de que era un demonio, siempre se alejaban o lo maldicen pero nunca esto

Realmente no te importa?-logro pronunciar aun en shock

Realmente no, mi padre nos enseño a mi hermano y a mí que los demonios son los seres más poderosos de todos y que por eso merecen nuestro respeto-comento mientras veía al rubio como se debatía internamente que hacer en ese momento

Bueno entonces que? Juegas con migo?-repitió su pregunta anterior mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera

...s..Si-accedió aun sin comprender la situación

Bien entonces...TU LA TRAES-dijo mientras tocaba al rubio y salía corriendo en dirección contraria

Naruto se quedo estático sin saber qué hacer, nunca había jugado con nadie y no se sabía las reglas de los juegos

q..Que hago- se pregunto a sí mismo como volteo a ver al niño de ojos negros que se acercaba a él con una cara como de idiota

que haces, no sabes jugar?-pregunto conforme se puso delante del rubio , tomo la mano del rubio y se la puso en su pecho , el niño pudo sentir el latido del corazón del de pelinegro y se quedo paralizado-vez ahora yo la traigo, esté juego es simple lo único que debes hacer es, si tú la traéis , persigues al otro jugador y lo tocas no importa donde , después te suelas a correr para que el que la triga no te alcance, el que la trae al final del juego pierde , vez es simple-comento mientras se alejo un poco, el rubio lo vio con curiosidad-corre -dijo provocando que el rubio se cuestionara su recién cambio de actitud- recuerda que yo la traigo-comento mientras una sonrisa maligna se cruzo por su cara

Así jugaron los dos , para naruto era la primera vez que jugaba con otro niño y que este no le despresara por ser lo que es, se había divertido en grande, pero el juego había terminado pues ya era la hora de la comida

Creo es el adiós-comento el rubio con tristeza-pero antes cómo te llamas?-pregunto con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos

Bueno creo que ya es hora que te diga mi nombre-confeso mientras claramente se ponía más nervioso-solo que no quiero que me trates diferente después de oírlo, prométeme que siempre serás igual con migo no importa lo demás

El rubio asiente con la cabeza

Bueno mi nombre...es-se puso más nervioso que casi no podía hablar-sa...sasu...sasuke glum-trago duro antes de continuar-uchi...uchiha sasuke-logro decir al final con mucha dificultad

Mmmm, tienes un buen nombre, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki gusto en conocerte sasuke-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-bueno creo que me tengo que ir-giro para alejarse pero fue detenido en el acto por la mano de sasuke

Mmm y ...que te parece ...si vienes a mi casa a comer-pregunto esperanzado

... de acuerdo , pero tus papás no te regañaran por llevarme?-pregunto con curiosidad

No , siempre me han dicho que puedo llevar a casa a mi mejor amigo, pero aún no tenía a nadie , ya que siempre al oír mi nombre me trataban como si fuera solo un apellido , nunca me miraban como era yo, pero tu naruto, tú me has tratado igual y no te inmutaste al oír que soy un uchiha, por eso para mí , eres mi mejor amigo-dijo mientras le dio a naruto un fuerte abraso el cual lentamente fue correspondido

Sasuke , tú para mí , también eres mi eres mi primer amigo-decía mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules


	9. hermandad

**hermandad**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi-kun

**Hermandad**

kyuubi despertó de su larga siesta ,pues se había aburrió y se quedo dormida por tres días completos(que pereza n.n) ya que le había dado a su hikari-kun la más fácil misión de todas... cuando un grito la alarmo al ser la voz de su pequeño

OKA-SAN ADIVINA QUE ME PASO-grito emocionado el rubio como apareció en su panorama mental-NO ME LO VAS A CREER-comento mientras entraba a la jaula a su encuentro con su soñolienta madre

**Que paso?**-pregunto alarmada-**te encuentras bien?**-pregunto mientras revisaba de pies a cabeza al rubio

Si estoy bien, deecho estoy más que bien, no me lo vas a creer pero,...tengo un amigo-dijo feliz de la vida

**Un amigo?-**cuestiono incrédula- **seguro que no es un engaño?**-pregunto conforme se acostó en el suelo de la jaula

Estoy seguro de que es real, ya tengo experiencia con esto, y se cuando alguien es sincero con migo-alardeo orgulloso de si mismo

**Muy bien y como se llama tu amigo?**-pregunto animada mientras vatio su cola al son del goteo del chakra en las tuberías

Bueno...su nombre es sasuke...uchiha...-confeso con la cabeza gacha

**Pertenece a un clan, hikari-kun ya sabes que los clanes solo te buscan para que les sirvas como un arma**-grito enojada por la mención del nombre del muchacho

Pero sasuke no me ha dicho nada de eso, es más, me invito a su casa a comer-confeso

**Y fuiste?**-pregunto resignada ya que sabía que hikari no le creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos

Apenas estamos en camino, pero antes tenemos que ir a donde está el hermano mayor de sasuke-comento mientras jugaba con la cola de su madre intentando atraparla

**bien , en ese caso, ten cuidado , y si pasa algo yo te diré que hacer, si yo no te autorizo ,no harás nada , me entiendes?**-pregunto firme como se ponía de pies y abrasaba al rubio-**no quiero que te delates tan pronto, por eso si te piden que hagas algo como técnicas ninjas o lanzar armas ninja me consultaras primero antes de hacer algo estúpido , entendido?**-susurro en el oído del pequeño antes de que este empezara a desaparecer de su vista

Lo prometo-juro antes de desaparecer completamente

En el exterior

Naruto he naruto, que te ocurre?-pregunto un niño de pelo negro como movía de un lado al otro a un niño rubio que no respondía a su llamado

Mmmm he?-pregunto sin comprender que pasaba

Es que... te he estado hablando desde hace rato y no me respondías, te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupado por el rubio

No, no es eso, solo que en ocasiones hee "oka-san que hago?"Mmm

"**dile que te distraéis con facilidad, es una escusa creíble"**-le dijo kyuubi mental mente

Bueno sasuke es que en ocasiones me distraigo fácil mente jejeje-rio nerviosamente mientras le daba una tonta sonrisa

Ha, era eso, bueno...mira ya casi llegamos-dijo sasuke conforme llegaban a un campo de entrenamiento-oh mira ahí está, ese de ahí es mi hermano-comento sasuke mientras emprendió camino hacia un hombre alto muy parecido a sasuke solo que su pelo era total mente negro y el de sasuke tenia reflejos azulinos, además en su cara se le notaban unas ojeras bien marcadas que le daban una apariencia mayor a la que tenia

Oh eres tu sasuke, que haces en el campo de entrenamiento-pregunto su hermano mayor

Bueno solo te quería presentar a alguien-dijo feliz

De quien se trata?-pregunto con curiosidad

... De mi mejor amigo-confeso

Wow ya tienes tu mejor amigo?, quien es?, donde esta?-pregunto mientras veía a todas direcciones pero no veía a nadie en la zona

No temas él es bueno-sasuke dijo al aire, como de un arbusto salió un rubio y camino hacia los dos hermanos

Pero, porque no lo sentí antes?-se pregunto mental mente el mayor

Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki -decía mientras la dedicaba una sonrisa

Encantado de conocerte, me llamo itachi, uchiha itachi-contesto aun un poco aturdido

Bueno naruto el es mi hermano itachi, itachi el es mi mejor amigo naruto-concluyo con las presentaciones con una gran sonrisa

Bueno aun queda algo de tiempo, sasuke quieres entrenar el Goukakyuu no jutsu-pregunto itachi y un escalofrió se presento en el rubio cosa que los dos notaron rápidamente-naruto-kun que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado

He tenido malas experiencias con ese jutsu-confeso

Conoces el jutsu?-pregunto sasuke, el rubio afirmo con la cabeza

Sabes hacer jutsus?-pregunto el mayor

"oka-san que le digo?"-pregunto mientras se ponía nervioso

"**dile que puedes hacer solo los jutsus que usaron para atacarte en el pasado porque los vistes"**-comento la zorra

Bueno...la verdad solo se hacer los jutsus que han usado para tratar de matarme-confeso con un deje de tristeza

Y sabes hacer el Goukakyuu no jutsu?-pregunto impaciente

No me sé muy bien las posiciones de manos, por eso hago la técnica sin usar las manos-dijo antes de darse cuenta de que la había regado y feo

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando al rubio por lo que había dicho, pero luego itachi recupero la razón y busco en un bolsillo sacando un papel de mediano tamaño que le entrego al rubio

Que es esto?-pregunto al ver el papel en blanco por ambos lados

Solo imprime chakra en el-dijo expectante

De acuerdo, aquí voy-de inmediato empezó a filtrar chakra al papel que se partió a la mitad-no fue mi intención yo no quería romperlo lo, lo ciento mucho

No tienes de que preocuparte era solo...-pero no pudo terminar porque vio como los dos pedazos que quedaban de la hoja reaccionaban uno se quemo y el otro se arrugo todo como si lo hubieran echo bolita y luego lo hubieran extendido-tres elementos-susurro mientras se acercaba al rubio y se sentó de canclillas frente a él-me mostrarías tu técnica?-pregunto impaciente

claro, pero no le digan a otras personas, bueno aquí voy Goukakyuu no jutsu-al instante una gigantesca bola de fuego salió de la boca del rubio el cual se hallaba inmóvil en su lugar al ver como la zona en la que estaban fue consumida en segundos

Increible-victorio sasuke a naruto mientras daba enormes saltos alrededor del rubio

Como es esto posible-le pregunto el mayor al rubio

Cuando se vive solo y siendo perseguido por casi toda la aldea que trata de matarte, tienes que aprender a defenderte aunque eso signifique imitar las acciones que veas-confeso mientras se ponía bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar

Sasuke puedes venir un momento?-pregunto itachi como se alejaban de naruto

Que pasa aniki?-pregunto curioso

Solo quería saber, como lograste hablar con naruto, según he escuchado, no se acerca a nadie, y menos habla con las personas-confeso mientras veía a su ototo

Yo solo le pedí que jugáramos y accedio-respondio con forme pensaba en la situación

No le dijiste algo que le hiciera jugar con tigo?, no te pregunto nada ni te comento algo?-pregunto con curiosidad

Mmmm, ahora que me acuerdo, si me paso algo parecido, me pregunto si le tenía miedo-dijo el menor

Miedo?-pregunto mientras disimuladamente miraba al rubio

Sí, yo le dije que porque tendría que temerle, y él me dijo que era un demonio-concluyo viendo a su hermano mayor a los ojos

Un demonio…como no se me ocurrió antes, es por eso que no podía sentir su chakra….- itachi pensó en voz alta

Que pasa itachi?-pregunto al haber oído a su hermano hablar

No es nada, pero…cuando es que naruto-kun se irá a casa?-pregunto con curiosidad

Lo invite a comer, estoy seguro que a mamá y a papá no les importara-confeso feliz mente sasuke

naruto-kun ya tiene el permiso de sus papás?-dijo sin rodeos

No lo sé, hay que preguntarle-comento mientras regreso a donde estaba el rubio dormido

Ok-concluyo el mayor

Naruto, naruto, despierta, naruto –decía un niño a su lado

Conforme abrió los ojos y se topo a sasuke casi en su cara, lo alejo ligeramente antes de proseguir-ya terminaron su junta?-pregunto conforme se frotaba los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz

Si, se podría decir-empezó itachi- sasuke me comento que te invito a nuestra casa, por mi no hay problema, pero ya le dijistes a tus padres?-pregunto conforme emprendió su camino en dirección a la salida del campo de entrenamiento asiéndoles señas para que lo siguieran

No es necesario-comento desganado

A que te refieres?-pregunto sasuke

A él hecho de que yo no tengo padres, soy huérfano-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado que no fuera a donde los hermanos estaban

Perdona yo no quise-empezó pero fui detenido por el rubio

Enserio no hay problema-comento mientras ponía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

Entonces quien te cuida?-pregunto sasuke por curiosidad

Nadie , yo solo me cuido-confeso

Increíble-menciono sasuke mientras veía al rubio con admiración

Y donde vives?-pregunto itachi

Antes viva en un apartamento viejo y pequeño, pero me fui por un año, no les diré a donde así que ni pregunten, bueno en que estaba ,… a sí cuando regrese el apartamento ya no estaba , en su lugar pusieron una tienda de armas ninja-dijo mientras seguía a los hermanos a un barrio privado, en la entrada al barrio se paralizo-yo no sé si sea bueno que entre-confeso mientras retrocedía lentamente

No tienes de que preocuparte, estas en compañía de los hijos del líder del clan-comento itachi con una gran sonrisa

Ustedes son los hijos del líder?-pregunto en shock por la gran revelación , mientras era arrastrado al interior del barrio por ambos hermanos

Así es , por eso dudo que nos molesten-comento sasuke como seguía jalando el brazo del rubio

Caminaron un largo camino mientras recibían extrañas miradas, a los hermanos miradas desaprobatorias y al rubio miradas de odio y desprecio al por mayor

Al llegar al centro del barrio naruto pudo ver un casa enoooooormmeeee,si no es que era una mansión con un gran jardín lleno de flores coloridas y una pequeña cascada, la casa era de un blanco puro, el porten se ergio frente a ellos como un muro gigante, pero lo más impresiono al rubio era que no había ni un alma gozando de ese panorama, solo estaban ellos tres paseando por ese lugar como si nada

La entrada a esté lugar está prohibida para todo el mundo pero con nosotros no se aplica ya que vivimos aquí y tu eres nuestro invitado-menciono itachi resolviendo la duda en la cabeza del rubio

Ya veo, entonces por eso es que no pude ver a nadie cerca-comento pensativa

Exactamente, aunque en ocasiones ,en este lugar te sientes muy solo, al prohibir la entrada, la vida que teníamos antes , desapareció-comento sasuke con tristeza en la voz

Yo solo quiero pasarla bien un rato más, lo demás no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-comento el rubio, los hermanos se sorprendieron

Que no te molesta la soledad?-pregunto sasuke

No sasuke, la soledad por mucho tiempo ,fue mi única amiga sincera-dijo antes de parar junto a la puerta de entrada de la gran casa y espera a que los otros dos se recuperaran de su shock


	10. adopcion a un demonio

**adopción a un demonio**

Descargo de responsabilidades: naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi-kun

**Adopción a un demonio?**

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta de entrada, con forme tres individuos entraron en la morada, al instante fueron recibidos por dos mayores de edad

Bienbeni….-se paralizo la mujer que los recibía al ver al tercer individuo que entro a la casa

MAMÁ, PAPÁ INVITE A ALGUIEN, LES PRESENTO A MI MEJOR AMIGO- un niño peli azul grito a sus padres conforme jalo del brazo al desconocido , mientras que corría al frente de sus padres siendo seguido por un rubio de ojos azules

Como estas, cómo te llamas?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro

….

Madre , el no habla con las personas en las que no confía-comento el mayor que entro a la casa

No te preocupes ellos son buenas personas-comento el pequeño de pelo negro azulado en un susurro

Ok, mucho gusto en conocerlos padres de sasuke-kun y de itachi-kun-dijo mientras su rostro era adornado por una hermosa sonrisa-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki

….

….

Naruto-kun que te parece si pasas a nuestro cuarto, nosotros iremos en un rato-menciono itachi mientras apuntaba a un pasillo muy largo que estaba a su derecha

Está bien-comento antes de dar una reverencia formal antes de dirigirse al la dirección mencionada y entrar al último cuarto del pasillo

….Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta el caos estallo….

Que hace el aquí?-pregunto la mujer furiosa

Cálmate mikoto-dijo el hombre a su lado

Pero fugaku-protesto la mujer, pero fue silenciada por una mirada de su marido

Ahora dime itachi que paso para que sasuke se hiciera amigo del demonio-ordeno fugaku

Yo no lo sé, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando llego acompañado de naruto-kun-relato itachi su versión de las cosas

Sasuke, el demonio te hiso algún daño?-pregunto preocupada mikoto mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo completamente

No mamá, naruto no me hiso ningún daño, el es bueno, es el único que me vio como soy realmente, no me juzgo solo por ser un uchiha, es más incluso nos trato igual cuando le dijimos que éramos los hijos del líder del clan, por esa razón es que lo considero mi mejor amigo-concluyo sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Y que hace aquí?-pregunto fugaku impaciente

Sasuke lo invito a comer-respondió itachi monótono

Sasuke, en que estabas pensando?-pregunto mikoto

En que es mi mejor amigo y quería traerlo a que lo conocieran-respondió el menor

Y como consistes a naruto?-pregunto un muy curioso fugaku conforme se acerco a su hijo menor

Sasuke les conto a sus padres como conoció a naruto, les conto hasta el más mínimo detalle, mientras sus padres entraron en shock cuando se hiso la mención de que naruto podía hacer jutsus sin necesidad de posiciones de manos, eso sí que los sorprendió

Itachi es esto cierto?-pregunto fugaku como se despertó de su shock

Hasta el más mínimo detalle, y no solo eso, naruto tiene afinidad con tres-comento en clave solo para sus padres

Tres que aniki?-pregunto sasuke a itachi

Tres?-pregunto sorprendido el mayor, itachi asiente con la cabeza

Cuale?-pregunto mikoto

V, R, Fdijo antes de retirarse al baño a asearse después de un día de entrenamiento

Que significa v,r y f?-pregunto sasuke

(viento , rayo y fuego, para los que no entiendan como sasu-kun xD)

Eso no es de tu incumbencia hijo mío-dicto el mayor

Fugaku, que hacemos?-pregunto mikoto preocupada

Sasuke lo invito a comer, hay que permitir que se quede a comer, mientras estaré en mi oficina , háblenme cuando ya esté servido-menciono antes de irse a su despacho a hacer papeleo

Mamá entonces si se puede quedar a comer?-pregunto esperanzado el niño

Claro que si, después de todo es tu amigo, no?-pregunto juguetona su madre

Gracias-dijo antes de ir a su cuarto a buscar al rubio

Al llegar sasuke a su cuarto, vio que el rubio estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno negro, probablemente era su diario, así que no pregunto lo que escribía, se acerco con una gran sonrisa dirigida al rubio, el cual ni presto atención por estar escribiendo, entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió rebelando a su hermano mayor itachi en la puerta con una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando ver su físico bien esculpido gracias a tanto entrenamiento , el rubio solo les dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a ver su cuaderno y cerrarlo

Me echaran verdad-dijo el rubio seriamente

No, de que estás hablando, eres nuestro invitado, te quedaras a comer-dijo itachi mientras buscaba una muda de ropa en su armario

Enserio?-pregunto el rubio incrédulo

Siiiiiii-grito sasuke –ya está decidido, hablamos con mamá y papá y accedieron , solo falta que este la comida lista-menciono mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio

Mmmm está bien , y que comeremos?-pregunto impaciente

No tengo idea-pronuncio sasuke conforme a naruto le salía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

…Una hora más tarde, todos estaban sentados a la mesa con un plato de sukiyaki frente a cada uno…

ITADAKIMASU-gritaron todos al unisonó antes de comer excepto uno

Naruto ocurre algo con tu comida?-pregunto mikoto extrañada por la actitud del rubio

32 agujas de coser, veneno, navajas e hilo de metal casi invisible-susurro mirando su plato

De que hablas?-pregunto mikoto

Adivine que querían matarme , por eso no comí- respondió naruto con voz seria

Que pasa naruto-kun-pregunto itachi conforme tomaba el plato de naruto y su cara se puso sombría-quien ha intentado matar a nuestro amigo?-pregunto con ira en la voz mientras sacaba una aguja escondida dentro de la papa del plato de naruto

Matar?-pregunto sasuke sorprendido mientras veía la aguja en la mano de itachi-como pudieron hacerle eso a naruto-kun?-pregunto furioso conforme se ponía a lado de naruto y lo abrasaba protectoramente

Pasaste la prueba, felicidades-menciono fugaku con una gran sonrisa

Que quieres decir?-pregunto mikoto preocupada por el rubio

Que lo estaba probando para ver si era digno de entablar una relación de amistad con mis hijos, y por lo visto es más que digno, por cierto naruto kun ,dime te gustaría pertenecer a esta familia?-pregunto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera

Que quiere decir fugaku-san?-pregunto _"oka-san ayúdame , dime que hacer "_-menciono mentalmente

Que quiero adoptarte, ya hice los trámites legales, y los he enviado al registro, solo falta una cosa-menciona al rubio que se debatía que hacer-solo falta tu decisión

**"cachorro es tu oportunidad de pertenecer al clan más poderoso , estudiar su kekkei genkai y encontrar fallas en su poder, además si te unes lo más probable es que te entrenen, eso sería muy beneficioso para ti**"-menciono la kyuubi mentalmente al rubio

Vamos naruto di que si, entonces seremos hermanos-dijo sasuke esperanzado

Que gano yo fugaku-san?-pregunto el rubio viendo al mayor a los ojos

El sharingan-concluyo seriamente fugaku conforme activaba su kekkei genkai-además, tendrás la oportunidad de unir tu sangre a la de un miembro del clan, no importa quien sea, de ese modo serás considerado un uchiha de sangre pura-menciono mientras veía que el rubio tenía un henge, pero lo que llamo su atención es que le era imposible incluso con su sharingan ver atreves de la técnica del niño, solo veía la imagen borrosa tirándole al negro

Es posible que yo obtenga el sharingan?-pregunto incrédulo el ojiazúl

Mediante un trasplante ocular, es posible que adquieras el sharingan pero no lo podrás usar a su máximo poder hasta que seas un uchiha de sangre pura-explico el mayor

"**ACEPTA HIKARI-KUN**-grito la voz de kyuubi en su cabeza, provocando una fuerte jaqueca

Qué debo hacer, si llegara a aceptar la oferta-pregunto metódico pensando en cada posible consecuencia de que ingresara al clan

Lo único que debes hacer es llevar orgulloso el apellido uchiha, ser fuerte y convertirte en un orgulloso miembro del clan-menciono el mayor viendo al ojiazúl que planeaba su siguiente jugada

Muy bien… en ese caso, acepto la oferta-menciono el rubio con una gran sonrisa

QUE BIEN, YA TENEMOS UN NUEVO HERMANO ITACHI-KUN-grito sasuke a todo pulmón por la mención de que su amigo seria no solo un amigo sino que sería su hermano-estoy tan feliz naruto-kun seremos hermanos-dijo mientras abrasaba al rubio y esté le devolvía el abraso

Por fin tengo familia-murmuro mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-"_oka-san esto fue demasiado fácil, algo se trae ese fugaku, lo presiento"_-dijo mental mente el rubio para su madre que pensaba en algo

**"Opino lo mismo mi cachorro**"-sincero la zorra

Muy bien, traeremos tus cosas de tu casa mañana-comento itachi

No hay necesidad, lo que traigo puesto es lo único que tengo-comento sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala

En ese caso, mañana iremos de compas, es más yo mismo te llevare-dicto fugaku con una gran sonrisa el rostro-_muy pronto todo comenzara_-pensó para sí el mayor mientras reía por lo bajo


	11. el nacimiento de un nuevo uchiha

**el nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha**

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi-kun

El nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha

A la mañana siguiente fugaku lleva a sus hijos a las tiendas recibiendo miradas de total asombro de los aldeanos que veían la peculiar escena, el líder del clan más poderoso ,con sus dos hijos que jugaban alegremente con el demonio sin que el mayor los detuviera, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando fugaku paso a una tienda de helados y compro 4 conos dobles de chocolate, uno para cada uno , pero al rubio se le cayó y sasuke compartió su helado con el bastardo frente a su padre como si nada

FUGAKU-SAN QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-grito un aldeano con todas sus fuerzas como se acercaba al rubio de forma amenazante portando una botella rota en mano con la clara intención de matar al rubio

Al poco tiempo toda una turba se había formado alrededor de los cuatro ,mientras los hermanos protegían al rubio que tenia la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo, fugaku veía como tanto aldeanos como ninjas querían deshacerse del niño

ATENCION-grito el líder del clan Uchiha-no me interesan sus motivos pero, el demonio como ustedes le llaman, ayer por la tarde pasó a ser uno más de mis hijos, sentimental mente, y legalmente, así que si quieren hacerle algo se enfrentaran al clan entero-dicto mientras todos se quedaron callados

Fugaku había pensado que con esa advertencia los agresores cesarían su ataque pero en lugar de eso la turba enfureció después de esa declaración y tomaron a uno de los niños mientras los otros tres veían como todos lo comenzaban a golpear…

ESO NO SE LOS PERDONARE- grito uno de los tres conforme corrió y dio un golpe seco en el estomago del aldeano que había capturado al niño-te encuentras bien… sasuke?-pregunto preocupado

Me duele, pero estoy bien gracias a tí,… naruto- susurro antes de caer desmayado en los brazos del rubio

Y ahora que harás maldito demonio-grito un ninja como sacaba su katana y se lanzaba a atacar al niño

En eso fugaku e itachi se disponían a atacar a los que lastimaron a sasuke, cuando la mirada del rubio los detuvo en el acto, del rubio emanaba un instinto asesino como nunca habían visto antes, ni siquiera cuando fugaku se enfrento al kyuubi había sentido tanto odio y sed de sangre, nunca imaginaron que ese poder pudiera existir pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, el ser mas terrorífico que hubieran visto….

Cuando la mirada de naruto fue desviada a la turba se paralizo al instante al observar esos ojos con un claro tinte rojo sangre que destellaban con una ira dirigida a todos en particular

De esto me encargo yo-menciono naruto con una vos de ultratumba antes de arremeter contra la primera persona que se encontraba en su camino, el aspecto del rubio empezó a cambiar a medida que golpeaba al hombre , sus uñas se volvieron garras , su pelo se alboroto más de lo que estaba, sus tres marquitas se habían profundizado y sus ojos azules ahora eran de un rojo intenso –quieren a un demonio…, tendrán a un demonio , siéntanse orgullosos ya que al que tanto aclamaban se deleitara con su sangre jajajajajajaja-se río de forma desquiciada mientras lamia la sangre de su primera víctima con deleite provocando una sensación de terror en los aldeanos, al instante con sus garras arrancaba la garganta del hombre que estaba atacando, naruto fue bañado en la sangre del hombre mientras este daba un grito horrendo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer muerto a los pies del rubio-quien sigue?, acaso no hay ningún voluntario?-reto el rubioal ver las expreciones de ira y terror reflejados en los rostros de sus atacantes, sonrio con malicia -, …en ese caso yo elijo -dijo como miro a su siguiente víctima, a la cual se acerco a una velocidad tremenda , él mencionado por el rubio intento huir de la bestia pero tan pronto dio dos pasos , fue demasiado tarde, el corazón del hombre había sido apresado por las garras de naruto conforme imprimía chakra y el corazón aún dentro del cuerpo del hombre se derritió rápidamente, provocando la muerte del aldeano

Fugaku e itachi no podían creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, el chico tímido y alegre, se había ido y en su lugar había dejado a una maquina acecina y sedienta de sangre, itachi no pudo más y vomito cuando vio al rubio arrancar el corazón de un ninja y comérselo como si fuera una simple manzana cualquiera, fugaku que había vivido más que su hijo lo soporto, los gritos de agonía y horror de toda la turba llenaban sus almas de temor conforme el ultimo en pie se regodeo en la sangre de sus víctimas ,mientras esa horripilante criatura con forma humana dio la vuelta en dirección de ellos los dos se pusieron en posición de defensa, aunque sabían que no serviría de nada contra el rubio ya que el solo había derrotado y acecinado a jounins de elite , naruto se acerco a los dos y se dejo caer a lado de sasuke mientras lo miraba dormir

No pude contenerme por más tiempo, lo ciento-decía naruto con la cabeza gacha- pero me enfurecí cuando atacaron a sasuke, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño-confeso mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de los tres

A dónde vas?-pregunto fugaku rápidamente

No lo sé, lo más probable es que después de esto me vengan a buscar más ninjas sino es que la aldea entera, por eso no quiero que les hagan daño-menciono antes de caminar en sentido contrario a los tres

No nos importa quienes vengan, después de todo, somos familia-se apresuro a decir itachi provocando que naruto se paralizara al instante-no me importa como seas realmente ,todo eso que paso lo hicistes para defender a sasuke, y es por eso que te lo agradezco-termino caminando al rubio y abrasándolo manchándose toda la ropa de sangre fresca en el acto

Itachi-kun, lo ciento, te manchaste con esta sangre podrida-menciono el rubio como trato de quitar las manchas de la ropa del mayor con sus manos, pero solo empeoraba la situación ya que sus manos estaban bañadas de sangre

Sangre podrida?-pregunto fugaku curioso-que yo sepa la sangre está fresca no podrida-termino mientras recogía a su hijo menor en brazos y se acerco al rubio

Veras fugaku-san cuando una persona guarda un odio por algún motivo, y ese odio crese tanto que corrompe a la persona y la ínsita a cometer está clase de agresiones , ahí es cuando la sangre para mí... está podrida-relato mientras volvía a su forma de siempre , todos sus rasgos demoniacos desaparecieron dejando solo a un niño inocente , tímido y alegre chico bañado en sangre mientras su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa maligna

Bueno, creo que tendremos que asearnos antes de comprar tu ropa nueva, ya que esta inutilizable-menciono fugaku conforme cargaba al rubio en el brezo izquierdo y a sasuke en el brazo derecho

… **en unos baños termales**

Todos habían decidido ir a las aguas termales, para naruto era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de las aguas ya que estaba en compañía de los miembros más respetados del clan Uchiha

Mmmm, esto es vida-menciono por lo bajo el rubio antes de sumergirse completamente para quitar la sangre seca de su cabello cuando sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza, por el susto casi se ahoga-quiieenggg essssgg-( quien es?) decia mientras tragaba agua al por mayor

Veamos, estas muy sucio , cuando termine quedaras muy ,pero muy limpio-comentaba el desconocido mientras ponía en el pelo rubio un liquido viscoso que hacía mucha espuma

Qué demonios me pusiste- decía el ojiazúl conforme voltea a ver a su agresor y era nada más y nada menos que su hermano sasuke-teme que me echaste que huele a flores-decía con enojo

Es solo shampoo dobe, se usa para limpiar el cabello-comento alardeando de su sabiduría

Shampoo?-pregunto curioso

Si, es que nunca has usado shampoo?-pregunto incrédulo ante naruto

No-dijo simple mente

Porque?-pregunto el peli azul

Porque no tenía mucho dinero , además siempre que entraba a alguna tienda- en eso puso mala cara al recordar un poco de su pasado y eso no paso desapercibido por el mayor el cual esbozo una pequeña mueca indescifrable para e rubio pero aun así sonrio y continuo- me cerraban las puertas en la cara , o me cobraban varias veces el costo original-contesto con tristeza mientras jugaba con la recién descubierta substancia pegajosa

Entonces con que te bañabas-pregunto curioso y enojado por lo que le hacían a su hermano

Solo con agua de un lago cercano a konoha-comento mientras probaba la substancia y al instante una mueca de asco se reflejo en su cara

Wow-solo atino a decir sasuke mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre de la cabellera dorada

Mi papá me conto lo que paso…-murmuro sasuke al oído del rubio el cual al oír lo dicho por el peli azul se estremeció-... gracias

No me tienes miedo después de lo que paso?-pregunto el rubio tímido de la respuesta

Estás loco, fue genial lo que hicistes , y todo fue para vengarme, eres el mejor naruto-comento mientras veía al rubio a los ojos el cual le sonrio en respuesta disfrutando de las caricias que sasuke daba en él con aquella substancia espesa y espumosa

* * *

Ya cuando salieron de las aguas termales se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa en las cuales al ver al rubio lo querían echar pero como estaba con el líder del clan más poderoso de konoha los de las tiendas no tuvieron más opción que soportar tener al demonio corriendo de aquí para allá por todas las tiendas, a naruto le gustaban muchos tipos diferentes de prendas , pero lo curioso es que casi todas eran de un color rojo sangre

olle naruto- pronuncio itachi para llamar la atencion del menor que ya tenia un rato probándose diferentes conjuntos de ropa de ese color rojo oscuro

que ocurre itachi ni-san?-pregunto al escuchar que el mayor lo observo con algo de curiosidad

porque solo te pones ropa de color rojo?-pregunto no muy convencido de como usar las palabras para esa situación

el rubio le sonrio con lo que el mayor pudo identificar como algo sadica la mueca, el rubio respiro hondo

es solo que así no se nota tanto el color de la sangre de mis victimas-respondio sin importarle mucho el tema y siguio buscando entre los montones de ropa

itachi debía admitirlo... esas simples palabras le habian helado la sangre, pero al ver a naruto tan feliz corriendo de un lado al otro de la tienda lo hacia olvidar todo eso y que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa genuina

* * *

Naruto escogía la ropa y fugaku la pagaba era un sueño para el rubio , una vez llegaron a su casa naruto no podía esperar para probarse su ropa nueva , corrió a su cuarto y saco las prendas ,pero había algo raro en ellas, casi en todas las prendas venia el diseño de un uchiwa(tipo de ventilador que se usa para hacer el fuego más caliente), esto llamo la atención del rubio ya que si su memoria no le fallaba, ese símbolo no estaba antes en la ropa que había escogido

Sin prestar mucha atención a ese detalle, escogió un conjunto y salió al encuentro con su familia que lo esperaba impaciente para ver su cambio de look

Al salir del cuarto naruto portaba una camisa rojo sangre de manga corta con el símbolo del clan uchiha en grande que cubría casi toda la espalda, también llevaba un shorts corto como el de sasuke pero de color negro y unas sandalias que hacían juego, todos se quedaron como lelos por ver como un simple cambio de ropa le daba al niño una apariencia más seria que cuando usaba esos trajes de un naranja brillante

El rubio sonrió, ver a toda la familia con esas caras de idiotas lo hiso que se riera de ellos en sus caras, cosa que molesto más a los tres mayores, y causara que el menor se riera con él

Como me veo-pregunto el rubio con un ligero sonrojo por tantas miradas sobre su persona

Como todo un uchiha-menciono itachi con una gran sonrisa

Aun no eres un uchiha del todo,…. y hablando de eso, ya has elegido con que miembro quieres unir tu sangre?-pregunto de forma seria fugaku mientras se acercaba al rubio

Sí, ya he elegido con quien será, pero no sé si acepte-menciono con la mirada en el suelo

Con quien naruto-kun-pregunto itachi

Con la primera persona del clan que me acepto sin importarle quien era-menciono y al momento todos voltearon a ver al niño al lado del rubio

Con migo?-pregunto sasuke algo temeroso

El rubio asiente con la cabeza mientras le da una sonrisa

Sasuke tiene sangre de tipo AB+ por lo que puede recibir cualquier tipo de sangre , pero que tipo de sangre posees?-le pregunto su padre

Mi tipo de sangre es O+ por eso puedo donar sangre a cualquier tipo de sangre y será compatible-menciono el rubio como los ojos de todos se abrían por el tipo de sangre ya que su tipo es conocido como el donante universal

Como es que tienes ese tipo de sangre?-pregunto el mayor sorprendido

No lo sé, solo naci con ella, según lo que se, los de mi tipo de sangre son conocidos como los donantes universales, y el tipo de sasuke es conocido como el receptor universal-comento mientras veía a los que se encontraban en la habitación

Sasuke, tú qué opinas?, estarías dispuesto a unir tu sangre con naruto?, ….recuerda, una vez unida será imposible separarla-comento itachi mientras veía a los ojos a su ototo y este miraba al rubio indeciso , mientras lentamente se acerco al rubio

Sasuke tomo fuertemente la mano del rubio en eso lo vio a los ojos- estoy de acuerdo naruto-kun- murmuro temeroso por la idea de morir desangrado

No temas no pasa nada, y gracias-dijo antes de apretar más la mano del peli azul

Muy bien en ese caso síganme-pidió fugaku conforme caminaba al patio de atrás de la casa, los tres hermanos lo siguieron y al llegar solo se podía ver una especie de bosque sin nada fuera de lo normal

Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto el hermano mayor

Este lugar , es secreto , así que no tienen permitido decirle a alguien que no sea del clan, entendido?-cuestiono fugaku con severidad

Pero solo es el patio trasero de la casa-comento sasuke

No es solo un patio , mira con detenimiento-menciono mientras se acerco a un árbol y toco la corteza, justo después de la nada apareció un sello que el mayor retiro de forma rápida

De repente el árbol se partió en dos dejando ver una entrada secreta en su interior

Los tres que observaban al instante se emocionaron al enterarse de dicho lugar, se acercaron al árbol mientras fugaku entraba y ellos lo seguían, en el interior del árbol se encontraban unas largas escaleras obscuras , no se podía ver nada salvo el tenue resplandor de una antorcha que iluminaba al final de dicho túnel , cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de que un lugar así existiera, ante sus ojos estaba un gran laboratorio con dos camillas de las cuales colgaban en cada punta una cadena con grilletes , había maquinas que registraban los latidos del corazón había muchos bisturíes , tijeras , gasas y muchos otros artefactos desconocidos para los hermanos

Que es este lugar padre?-pregunto itachi con forme se acostumbro a la tenue luz del recinto

Este es el laboratorio privado del clan uchiha, en este lugar se llevara a cabo la cirugía ocular de naruto-kun y la fusión de sangre-sentencio mientras tomo al rubio de los brazos y lo llevo hasta una de las camillas-ahora quédate quieto naruto-kun-menciono mientras amarro de pies y manos al rubio que no opuso resistencia (por sugerencia de su oka-san n.n) y así permitió que lo amarraran de esa forma tan desagradable

Es tu turno sasuke-kun-menciono mientras repetía las accione que hiso con el rubio, después de que los dos estuvieran firmemente amarrados sin posibilidad de liberarse fugaku se retiro a otra sala dejando a los tres hermanos solos

Tengo mucho miedo-confeso el peli azul mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Se fuerte sasuke, al menos a ti no te van a quitar los ojos y ponerte los de otra persona –confeso el rubio

Naruto-kun tú no tienes miedo?-pregunto itachi con forme pensaba en lo que a los dos les iban a hacer en un rato

No- confeso el rubio restándole importancia al asunto

Pero, porque es que no le tienes miedo a la operación?-pregunto sasuke que había empezado a soltar unas cuanta lagrimas

Es porque he sentido peores dolores en mi corta vida jejeje-rio nervioso al haber revelado información indebida frente a los dos

Pero de que hab-no pudo terminar la oración ya que fugaku regreso con un grupo de doctore listos para trabajar

Ellos son los pacientes-menciono el mayor a sus seguidores que vieron a los pacientes y se acercaron a los niños

Anestesia-dijo un doctor mientras una enfermera les ponía a ambos niños unas mascaras de gas , pero al rubio le administraron una dosis más fuerte

Aplíquenle una anestesia intravenosa, la más potente que tengan, no quiero que sufra-alcanzo a oír el rubio antes de caer en la inconsciencia


	12. ingreso a la academia

**ingreso a la academia**

**Días después**

Sasuke había despertado sin ningún problema exactamente una semana después de la fusión de sangre, naruto había despertado unos días antes, pero por ordenes de los doctores no podía quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, según los doctores tenía que esperar hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los "intrusos"

Tengo hambre-resonó la voz de sasuke en la habitación haciendo eco en la misma

Ya somos dos-respondió una voz a su lado causando un brinco de sorpresa en el peli azul

Quién es?-pregunto sorprendido como habría los ojos y vio en la dirección donde provenía la voz topándose con el rubio, con los ojos vendados fuertemente, ambos brazos y piernas amarrado aún por las cadenas, lo más probable es que sea para que no se quitara las vendas –naruto?-pregunto lentamente como el otro volteo la cabeza a su dirección con la vista tapada aún por las vendas

Así es sasuke, ten el deleite de ver por primera vez que ahora ….soy un verdadero Uchiha-menciono mientras su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa

Entonces mi sangre…-menciono indeciso mientras veía las venas de su muñeca

Así es , ahora los dos tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas sasuke-comento aún con la sonrisa en su rostro

En ese caso,… tus ojos , que paso con tus ojos?-pregunto preocupado por el rubio

Mis ojos están bien, pero , según los doctore no me puedo quitar estas malditas vendas, …aunque pensándolo mejor, esta obscuridad es reconfortante –susurro mientras volvía su mirada al techo

En eso una presencia se sintió en la habitación haciendo que la conversación de los dos se diera por terminada…

Veo que finalmente los dos despertaron, como se sienten?-pregunto el recién llegado

Yo me siento bien-comento sasuke feliz por ver quién era

Me alegro y tú naruto-kun como te sientes?-pregunto el nuevo individuo

Quien es sasuke?-pregunto nervioso por no poder ver al nuevo

No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de tu aniki ,ototo-menciono el recién llegado

Itachi?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio

Bingo, me alegra mucho que se encuentren bien, perdón por no venir antes pero los doctores no me dejaban entrar –comento antes de acercarse a los niños

No te preocupes, estamos bien-comento sasuke mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se acercaba al mayor para de darle un abraso

Tengo hambre-comento el peli azul mientras un gruñido se escapo de su estomago

Eso es normal-menciono son seriedad-ototo has dormido por toda una semana-comento el mayor a su hermano mientras se acerco al rubio y paso una de sus manos por las vendas que cubrían sus ojos provocando un susto del menor

Que haces?-pregunto el rubio sorprendido

Nada especial, solo no me hago a la idea de que no veremos más nunca esos ojos azules que te caracterizaban-comento con un deje de tristeza el mayor mientras se sentó en la camilla que ocupaba sasuke-por cierto, les traigo dos buenas noticias quieren oír la primera o la segunda?-pregunto alegremente a los dos hermanos

La primera-dijeron al unisonó

Bueno, la primera es que …naruto-kun podrá quitarse las vendas esta misma tarde-comento mientras el rubio se movía inquietamente, reflejando su emoción-y la segunda es….-hiso una pausa dramática que a los menores no les agrado en lo más mínimo- la próxima semana ingresaran a la academia-comento mientras su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa sincera

LA PROXIMA SEMANA-soltaron los dos en un grito agudo

Así es la próxima semana ingresaran a la academia , padre ya lo arreglo todo, oh y una cosa más, naruto-kun déjame ser el primero en llamarte por tu nuevo nombre-comento mientras veía la confusión en el rubio

De que hablas , mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

No, desde que la operación fue un excito , tu nombre paso a ser Naruto Uchiha-menciono viendo la sorpresa de los dos menores-ahora me tengo que retirar, nos veremos en casa,...oh y naruto-kun no te quites las vendas hasta que estemos todos presentes por favor-pidió antes de emprender su camino hacia el exterior

" **Con que mi hikari-kun ahora es un Uchiha de sangre, esto nos puede beneficiar**"**-**se oyó la voz de kyuubi en la mente del rubio sorprendiéndolo en el acto-**ahora ven con migo que necesito hablarte cara a cara-**resonó en su mente antes de que el rubio sintiera un jalón muy fuerte en su persona

"Oka-san?"-pregunto mentalmente naruto conforme empezaba a aparecer en su panorama mental

**Me alegra que estés aquí mi cachorro, tengo varias cosas que decirte-**menciono felizmente la peli roja-**ahora que posees el kekkei genkai del clan, me tome la libertad de hacer algunos ajustes en su estructura, moldee el ADN del doujutsu , para que sea más fácil usarlo sin tener efectos secundarios**-menciono la kyuubi antes de pararse lo más cerca posible de hikari sin poder pasar por las barras de la jaula

Cuáles eran los efectos secundarios?-pregunto curioso conforme se adentraba en la jaula al lado de su madre

**El efecto más común era la ceguera , ese era el efecto secundario**-comento mientras abrazo a su niño posesivamente

Oka-san , que es el ADN?-pregunto confundido por la mención de algo desconocido para el

**Eso te lo enseñare luego , regresando al tema, pronto ingresaras a la academia junto con el uchiha menor, por eso no quiero que destaques, si es posible que hagas que te consideren un idiota sería mucho mejor** –comento con una sonrisa en el rostro , que se veía a leguas que era la de alguien que acababa de hacer alguna travesura

Qué debo hacer para que me consideren un idiota?-pregunto extrañado por la extraña sonrisa de su madre

**Eso es fácil, no podrás hacer ni los más simples jutsus, deberás esconder tu gran velocidad , también tu agilidad, debes además fingir que tu coeficiente intelectual es casi cero, no podrás leer en clases, a menos que los Uchihas te enseñen a leer, no debes responder correctamente en clase a las preguntas que tu profesor te haga, salvo que sean cosas como tu nombre, edad , y cosas patéticas que no levanten la sospecha, en las prácticas de tiro , sería mejor que nunca atines al blanco , es más ni siquiera le atines cerca del blanco , mientras más lejos del objetivo mejor, quiero que obtengas las peores calificaciones de tu clase**-empezó la kyuubi a dictar todo su nuevo reglamento que hikari deberá llevar a cabo a la perfección

Qué pasa si llego a cometer un error en tus instrucciones?-pregunto asustado, ya que los castigos de su oka-san eran peores que cuando los aldeanos le perseguían para tratar de matarlo

**Si llegas a cometer un error, aunque sea el más mínimo error, serás sometido a un nuevo castigo que invente mientras estabas inconsciente**-al momento de terminar de decir la frase su rostro cambio a uno maligno y obscuro que rebelaba la verdad de esa hermosa mujer , rebelaba que era en realidad un verdadero demonio

De que se trata?-pregunto asustado el rubio

**Cuando sea necesario lo sabrás, , bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, pero recuerda muy bien lo que te dije , si cometes un solo error en la academia serás castigado severamente-**amenazo mientras tomaba su forma real y mostraba a naruto sus enormes dientes afilados al igual que un instinto acecino que le helo la sangre, mientras hikari veía a esos enormes ojos rojo sangre que lo miraban amenazante empezó a desvanecerse de su panorama mental

Naruto-kun despierta , nos vamos a casa-oyó el rubio conforme despertó aun alterado por la amenaza de su madre

Ya estoy despierto-dijo mientras sentía que le empezaban a quitar las esposas de los pies y de las manos

Ahora te quitare las vendas-dijo el mayor mientras comenzó a tratar de desamarrarle los ojos al rubio pero fue detenido en el acto por el menor

Le prometí a mi aniki que me las quitaría solo cuando estuviéramos toda la familia presente, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-menciono orgulloso de si mismo conforme se ponía de pie al lado de la camilla-sasuke, serias mis ojos mientras llegamos a casa?-pregunto el rubio conforme sintió una pequeña mano sostener la suya propia

Por supuesto , yo seré tus ojos mientras salimos de este lugar naruto-el rubio oyó la voz de su hermano que sonaba feliz mientras era jalado por el peli azul

Gracias- susurro el rubio solo para el peli azul

No hay por qué darlas-sasuke le regreso el susurro al rubio, antes de empezar a caminar jalando de la mano del rubio y dirigirse a la salida siguiendo a su padre que le mostraba por donde ir

…**ya en el exterior…**

Solo un poco más naruto-menciono sasuke mientras guiaba a naruto por la casa hasta finalmente llegar a la sala donde se encontraban todos los Uchihas

Al fin llegan hermanos- se oyó la voz de itachi en la habitación

Porque sigue con los ojos tapados?-pregunto mikoto

Por una promesa que le hice a mi aniki- comento el rubio antes de poner las manos en la cabeza y comenzar a desamarrar las vendas ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes

¡QUE DEMONIOS!, ¡!SON AZULES¡ – se escucho un enorme grito cuando el rubio finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a todos los presentes que habían gritado al unisonó al verlos a los ojos

Quizás fue el demonio-pensaron los mayores

Quizás es normal-pensaron los hermanos

Quizás están locos- pensó el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

"**De hecho fui yo quien cambio el color de tus ojos jeje, no me gusto verte con los ojos negros"**-le confesó mentalmente avergonzada la kyuubi por no haberle dicho al rubio ese pequeño detalle

Oto-san el color de los ojos que no era negro?-pregunto inocentemente el menor

Sí , pero , puede que sea normal, ya que esos ojos le pertenecieron a un niño del clan que murió sin poder activar el sharingan , solo pudo despertar el gen antes de su muerte-confeso fugaku al tranquilizarse un poco después de recordar que los ojos nunca habían sido usados en otro que no fuera un uchiha y esa podría ser la razón de su cambio de color

Oooo –comento el menor sin comprender del todo la explicación de su padre, solo comprendió que el color azul era normal

Es extraño pero por lo que dijo padre es normal-comento itachi

Bueno, volviendo al tema que queríamos hablar con ustedes pequeños-comenzó fugaku- es que la próxima semana entraran a la academia, por eso mismo , mientras ustedes estaban en el laboratorio , nos tomamos la libertad de comprar todos sus útiles escolares, así como kunais, shurikens y pergaminos de contención para que guarden todo lo que necesiten-menciono el mayor mientras camino al cuarto de al lado que era el garaje y trajo dos mochilas de un tamaño pequeño

Cuál es la mía?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó mientras corrían a ver la mochilas con los ojitos iluminados por la emoción

Esta es la de sasuke-dijo fugaku con forme le paso la mochila de un color negro con detalles azules- y esta es la tuya naruto- continuo mientras le entrego al rubio una mochila de color negro con detalles en rojo-espero que las cuiden como es debido- pronuncio con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

Muchas gracias-mencionaron los dos al unisonó

Creo que al fusionar su sangre, cometimos un error , ya que no paran de hablar al mismo tiempo-comento mikoto mientras se acerco a los menores y los abraso a ambos a la vez

Oka-san-susurro sasuke

Mikoto-san-menciono naruto

Naruto-kun , no me llames por mi nombre dime "oka-san", entendido?-menciono con una cálida sonrisa reflejada en su rostro

No puedo, no ahora-termino de decir mientras se soltó del abraso de la mujer y salió corriendo de la casa , siendo seguido por itachi

Le dije algo malo?-pregunto mikoto conforme se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde se encontraba su esposo

No eres tu, el aun no se acostumbra al hecho de que ahora tiene una familia-pronuncio antes de emprender camino a su cuarto

….**una semana después…**

Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se encontraban siendo acompañados por sus padres o tutores legales en la entrada de la academia mientras el hokage hacia acto de presencia ante toda la gente , tomo un lugar en la parte más alta para empezar a hablar

Hoy una nueva generación de ninjas será formada por jóvenes valientes que defenderán la vida de las personas de la aldea ,pelearan por el bien del débil y siempre llevarán con orgullo la voluntad del fuego-comenzó su discurso el anciano mientras todos le prestaban atención , o al menos eso parecía, ya que en realidad todos veían a la familia más llamativa y no me refiero a la hyuga , no,... ellos veían al líder del clan No.1 de konoha siendo acompañado por su hijo mayor con su traje de anbu de raíz , también estaba el hijo menor ,sasuke que iba a ingresar a la academia , pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese lugar y era un rubio de ojos azules que platicaba alegremente con los miembros de esa familia, hasta el mismo fugaku le sonreía a ese demonio y eso llamaba mucho la atención

Con esto termino mi discurso ,les deseo mucha suerte a todos , esfuércense y sean unos dignos ninjas de konoha-termino el anciano antes de retirarse y que todos los alumnos entraran a sus salones correspondientes, cabe decir que a los hermanos uchiha les toco el mismo salón

Paso un rato en el que el rubio y el peli azul no le dirigieron la palabra a nadie, hasta que por fin el maestro se digno a aparecer ante sus alumnos

Buenos días niño mi nombre es umino iruka mucho gusto, ahora como no los conozco cada quien me va a decir cual es su nombre y cuál es su meta para el futuro-comento mientras veía los rostros de sus alumnos asignados –empezamos de derecha a izquierda si es posible, tu el de atrás empiezas-sentencio el mayor

Así fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta llegar con los hermanos los cuales se pararon de sus asientos y fueron al frente al lado del maestro

Mi nombre es sasuke ,uchiha sasuke-dijo el peli azul de forma seria

Y tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto el maestro al ver la duda en el rostro del rubio el cual volteo a ver a sasuke y este con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo procede

Mi nombre es naruto, uchiha naruto-término de decir conforme un gran escándalo azoto en los alumnos

Uchiha?, que yo sepa el único uchiha era sasuke, según mi lista tu eres-el maestro vio en la lista y efectiva mente el nombre de naruto llevaba el apellido que el rubio había mencionado con anterioridad-perdóname por dudar de ti uchiha naruto-menciono mientras sentía la vergüenza de no haber creído en el rubio

Bueno en ese caso nos vamos a sentar hermano? –dijo en voz alta el peli azul conforme camino al lado de naruto siendo seguido por el rubio y con todas las miradas de los alumnos sobre ellos

Claro sasuke-menciono feliz mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa que fue correspondida por el peli azul , mientras todas las niñas dieron un suspiro de anhelo

La clase continuo sin más problemas y así como llego la hora de entrada, llego la hora de la salida, mientras sasuke era acosado por las niñas y naruto lo salvaba cada vez que algo pasaba, a la hora de recreo todas las fans se abalanzaron sobre él peli azul y naruto logro hacerlas retroceder al… abrazar posesivamente a su hermano ,mientras les dedicaba una mirada asesina , todas las niñas después de esa mirada comenzaron a llorar y a pedir a su mamí y papí


	13. complot uchiha

**complot Uchiha**

Descargo de responsabilidades: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi-kun

bueno en este capitulo intente que la historia de mi cabeza se pudiera plasmar por escenas, y por diferentes puntos de vista, espero lo disfruten n.n

…**.A la mañana siguiente**….

Ya nos vamos-se escucho en la casa uchiha antes de que dos niños salieran a la academia

Muy bien, yo también me voy-comento itachi conforme saltaba por la ventana en dirección a la sede anbu

Ya se fueron todos?-pregunto mikoto con forme se sentaba en la cama a lado de su esposo

Si, ya todos por fin se fueron- comento con fastidio el hombre

Ya no aguanto más, ese maldito demonio me vuelve loca , pone en deshonra el apellido con sus estúpidas bromas –comento furiosa la mujer

Lo sé, yo tampoco aguanto más el hecho de que tenga que sonreírle a ese bastardo a cada rato no podre soportarlo por más tiempo-menciono enfurecido por la indignación

…**Mientras en la academia…**.

Buen día alumnos, hoy veremos la manera correcta de cómo sostener un kunai sin lastimarse en el acto-menciono iruka conforme todos seguían el ejemplo del maestro fallando al instante y cortándose ligeramente las manos y algunos los pies por no poder atrapar los kunai mientras caían de sus manos

MIRA SASUKE-se oyó en el salón el grito del rubio al instante todos voltearon a mirarlo y la sorpresa se reflejo en toda la clase al ver al rubio que tenía un kunai en la boca y jugaba animosa mente con otros dos en las manos, los hacía girar y los arrojaba al aire para soltar el de la baca atrapar el que tiro al aire con la boca el kunai que arrojo cuando aun estaba en el aire, daba una vuelta completa y de espaldas se estiraba hacia atrás para agarrar de forma elegante ortos kunais que había lanzado nuevamente al aire

Toda la clase veía como el idiota del día de ayer hoy era un az en el manejo de armas-naruto-kun como sabes hacer eso?-pregunto incrédulo uno de los niños y al instante el rubio solto los kunais con los que estaba jugando y volteo a ver que era el centro de atención tanto de los alumnos como del maestro

"**Primera falla cachorro**"- el rubio oyó un susurro en su mente y al instante un escalofrió lo recorrió entero a ser la voz de kyuubi

El rubio de inmediato se fue a sentar con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras era seguido con la mirada de todos sobre su persona

…**En la base anbu**…

Al llegar itachi a la base anbu pidió permiso para entrar, recibiendo una afirmación de adentro de la habitación , al entrar itachi alcanzo a ver a un hombre de tez clara, con pelo y ojos negro, de mediana estatura que lo veía con una expresión seria en el rostro

Me mando llamar danzo- sama?-pregunto itachi con forme entraba al despacho

Si, itachi te he llamado por un tema muy delicado, toma asiento por favor- comento mientras lo veía a los ojos

De que se trata señor?-pregunto preocupado por la extraña actitud del mayor

Esto, puede que parezca una mentira, pero es la verdad-comenzó danzo-el consejo de konoha a investigado un complot por parte de los miembros del clan al que perteneces-comento pero fue interrumpido por el joven

De qué habla, los Uchihas nunca haríamos nada que fuera en contra de las reglas, nuestro orgullo nos lo impide-itachi defendió a su familia de la falsa acusación

No itachi, mis fuentes son confiables, tu padre que es el líder del clan a adoptado a un niño llamado naruto uzumaki, el niño es una persona muy poderosa y peligrosa-continuo el mayor

Naruto-kun , poderoso y peligroso?-pregunto incrédulo al pensar en el pequeño rubio

Según mis fuentes naruto, puede hacer jutsus sin necesidad de posiciones de manos, lo cual lo convierte en alguien de cuidado, por eso mismo es que tu padre lo adopto y lo ingreso a la academia-pronuncio el mayor como veía en la cara del joven la indecisión, entonces prosiguió –mis fuentes me informaron que el niño tiene un podre de curación extraordinario, y un gran coeficiente intelectual-comento danzo con forme el pelo negro frente a él pensaba en todo eso

Estamos hablando del mismo naruto?-pregunto incrédulo al oír que naruto era tan poderoso y parecía tan idiota

Sí, todo lo que te he dicho es 100 porciento cierto, hasta el más mínimo detalle-confeso el mayor

Entonces, cual es el motivo de su llamado?-pregunto sin entender mucho lo que pasaba

Te he llamado ,para darte la misión más importante de todas , en la cual probaras tu lealtad a la aldea de konoha-empezó a hablar danzo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el menor hasta estar a su lado

De que se trata?-pregunto impaciente

Deberás detener el complot desde adentro, deberás erradicar al clan Uchiha-sentencio antes de comenzar a caminar a su asiento viendo como el joven se desmoronaba mentalmente

No puedo hacerlo-comento itachi al borde del llanto

Si eres leal a la aldea, harás lo que se te indica, tienes tres días para cumplir tu misión, ahora retírate-sentencio antes de que itachi se levantara de su asiento y retirarse del despacho con dirección a su casa

En el trayecto paso por la academia y vio a sus hermanos en una práctica de lanzamiento al aire libre-naruto-kun realmente eres un engaño?-pregunto al aire conforme veía al rubio lanzar al blanco fijado y dar en el blanco sin ningún problema al primer intento seguido por sasuke que dio a escasos diez centímetros del blanco en el tercer intento-puede que sea verdad-cometo conforme retomo su andar hacia su casa con la mirado fija en el suelo mientras una presión en su corazón se hacía presente al tener que cumplir la misión más dolorosa que le habían encargado en toda su vida

Al llegar entro sin hacer ruido a su casa, pudiendo escuchar unos gritos de la habitación de sus padres así que se acerco a la puerta para oír con más facilidad la discusión de sus padres

Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que siento afecto por el demonio-itachi escucho la clara voz de su madre

Tenemos que soportar , recuerda que ya casi esta bajo nuestro control-se escucho la voz de su padre

Es verdad, menos mal que cuando el demonios estaba inconsciente después de la operación le implantaron un dispositivo de control-itachi escucho que la voz de su madre

Dispositivo de control-musito itachi mientras se acerco más a la puerta de sus padres

Es verdad ,lo malo es que sasuke-kun es el único que puede controlar el dispositivo en el demonio ya que comparten la misma sangre y el dispositivo funciona con el ADN-menciono su padre con un claro fastidio

Pero amor recuerda que primero debemos convencer a los niños de que solo nosotros somos los buenos y de que konoha es el enemigo-menciono su madre desde el interior de la habitación

Mañana mismo iniciaremos los preparativos para el golpe de estado que nos pondrá a la cabeza de toda la aldea-resonó con fuerza la voz de fugaku antes de una estruendosa risa que resonó por toda la habitación

Era verdad-murmuro por la bajo itachi antes de salir caminando de la casa sin rumbo fijo mientras su mente se debatía que hacer

En la academia

Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento-comento pensativo el rubio conforme se acerco al peli azul atravesando la multitud de niñas que acosaban a su hermano

De que se trata?-pregunto sasuke conforme se libero de sus fans

No lo sé, solo es un mal presentimiento , como si algo muy malo fuera a ocurrir –menciono antes de emprender camino hacia el salón de clases, al llegar al salón todas las miradas se posaron en el dúo que se sentaron en la parte trasera del salón

El resto del día tanto naruto como sasuke estuvieron intranquilos, esperando que lo peor fuera a ocurrir

Mientras que itachi no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir fuera lo correcto , pero al menos salvaría a sus hermanos menores de una vida totalmente horrenda


	14. la masacre uchiha

**: la masacre uchiha**

Descargo de responsabilidades: masashi kishimoto es el dueño yo solo tomo prestados el personaje prestados

**La masacre Uchiha**

Itachi llevaba tiempo pensando que hacer, tres días exactamente, pero algo estaba claro, no permitiría que sus padres les hicieran daño a sus hermanos

La hora de que los hermanos se fueran a la academia llego, así que itachi comenzó con su misión más difícil "erradicar al clan Uchiha"

Es la hora de dar comienzo a la misión-susurro itachi mientras se trataba de calmar mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Camino en su traje anbu como todos los días, pero ese día en particular su mirada estaba perdida, sin vida como si nunca hubiera tenido brillo en toda su vida, con los que se topaba le saludaban respetosamente y el solo los ignoraba, no quería tener contacto con sus próximas "victimas" ,…. en su camino fue implantando explosivos con temporalizador en los puntos débiles del barrio Uchiha, itachi conocía la estructura mejor que nadie ya que el seria el próximo líder del clan y debía aprenderlo todo con respecto a los Uchihas , los temporalizadores marcaban una hora exacta para hacer explosión ,así que el clan solo tendría una hora antes de su erradicación

**45 minutos antes de la aniquilación del clan, lugar la academia**

Alumnos el día de hoy les explicare la teoría de lo que es el chakra-comento umino antes de escribir toda la explicación en el pisaron mientras los alumnos copiaban en sus cuadernos

Sasuke, no me puedo equivocar va a pasar algo, lo presiento-menciono por lo bajo el rubio al lado del peli azul

Ya deja de molestar que estoy tratando de copiar lo que puso el profe-respondió con fastidio por la maldita insistencia que el rubio tenia con respecto a ese presentimiento desde hacía varios días

PERO YO NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO CON ESOS TEMAS SASUKE, DATTEBAYO-grito naruto conforme toda la clase lo volteo a mirar

En que no te equivocas naruto?-pregunto iruka mientras le arrojo un borrador a la cabeza

Iteeee-grito naruto con forme se sobaba el lugar donde impacto el borrador-pero sensei, este presentimiento es fuerte, no puedo ignorarlo-se defendió el rubio conforme se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada

A donde crees que vas?-pregunto el maestro mientras lo veía a los ojos

Tengo que ir, no sé lo que es pero no lo puedo ignorar Y TU NO PUEDES DETENERME-dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón para salirse

ALTO AHÍ , VUELVE AQUÍ NARUTO, Y SIÉNTATE EN TU LUGAR AHORA MISMO Ó LE DIRE A PAPÁ-grito sasuke espantando a todo el salón ya que nunca lo habían visto gritar

El rubio en ese momento sintió una sensación que nunca había experimentado, no sabía porque pero no pudo desobedecer a la orden que le dio su hermano , realmente no fue por la amenaza , de hecho no le importaba en lo más mínimo si fugaku se enteraba, no lo consideraba importante,…. no esa sensación era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, no podía contradecir ni quejarse, solo obedecer, y algo más raro aún es que le había gustado esa extraña sensación recién descubierta ,… así que obedeció al peli azul y se fue a sentar sin una sola queja ante la mirada atenta de toda la clase-ya estas contento?-pregunto con un tono sarcástico en la voz

Qué demonios te pasa naruto, aún no es hora de salida-comento por lo bajo sasuke mientras veía al rubio a los ojos

No lo sé , solo sé que no puedo seguir en este lugar mientras este presentimiento continua atormentándome-confeso naruto viendo como sasuke se quedo pensativo un momento antes de seguir escribiendo lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón

**"No es un presentimiento cachorro**"-la voz de kyuubi se hiso presente en la mente de naruto

"a que te refieres oka-san?"-pregunto mentalmente naruto, conforme se desconecto del resto de la clase y se centro en lo que su madre adoptiva quería decirle

**"cachorro, lo que estas sintiendo es una premonición de muerte, veras mi cachorro, muchos demonios pueden sentir este extraño poder que se activa cuando la muerte para muchos seres vivos esta cerca, lo más probable es que muchas personas van a morir muy pronto"-**instruyo la kyuubi a hikari en el tema de su extraña actitud

"Entonces es normal?"-pregunto aliviado por la explicación dada por su oka-san

"En efecto es normal,.. Para un demonio,… el problema hikari-kun es que tu aún no eres un demonio, eres un humano con rasgos demoniacos-concluyo kyuubi conforme pensaba en la posible causa del despertar de la habilidad demoniaca en hikari

"entonces si solo la sienten los demonios, porque la siento yo?"-pregunto preocupado el rubio

**"Lo más probable es que te estés convirtiendo en un demonio mi cachorro**"-sincero la zorra con tono neutro

"Me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio?"-murmuro naruto con tono de felicidad en su voz

En eso iruka se dio cuenta de que naruto no estaba prestando atención a la clase, así que tomo un vaso de agua y camino en dirección del rubio, al cual al llegar a su lado le arrojo el agua en la cara, rompiendo la conexión mental al instante

Está lloviendo?-pregunto naruto sin entender la situación

Todo el salón se burlo del rubio despistado, excepto sasuke pues para el ya era habitual ver que naruto se comportara así

Dije algo gracioso?-pregunto inocentemente naruto conforme miro al que estaba delante de él , era su profesor iruka-iruka-sensei que hace aquí?-pregunto el oji azul nerviosamente al pensar que fue descubierto por el mayor

Me puedes decir que estás haciendo , ya que veo prestar atención no te importa, verdad?-dijo mientras se retiro a su lugar para seguir impartiendo su clase

No lo vuelvo a hacer iruka-sensei-hablo un poco fuerte para que el profesor lo escuchara, esté volteo a verlo y le sonrío antes de comenzar la clase de nuevo

**25 minutos antes de la aniquilación del clan, lugar raíz anbu**

POR FIN, DENTRO DE MUY POCO, PODRE HACERME DE TODOS LOS SHARINGANS DEL CLAN CUANDO ITACHI LLEVE A CABO LA MISIÓN JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se escucho un fuerte grito seguido de una carcajada desde el interior de la cede, todos los miembros de la raíz se entristecieron al saber la verdad y no poder detener lo inevitable

Pero señor, no cree que lo que está haciendo es ilegal en konoha?-pregunto uno de los subordinados del que grito

Yo no estoy haciendo nada, itachi lo hará por mí-comento el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Pero señor , son vidas inocentes-intervino otro subordinado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su jefe

Nunca me detendré, no importa las vidas que deba sacrificar para lograr mis objetivos-pronuncio el hombre con una voz grave que provoco un escalofrió en sus dos subordinados

**5 minutos antes de la aniquilación del clan, lugar con itachi**

Debo prepararme-menciono itachi conforme agarro sus armas y las coloco en sus respectivas portadores –todo está listo, no puedo fallar-murmuro antes de auto aplicarse un genjutsu, ya en la inconsciencia avanzo entre sus familiares con la mirada sombría, al estar cerca de uno que paso a su lado desenfundo su katana y ataco al que pasaba provocando caos entre los que estaban a su alrededor

Los aldeano corrieron por todos lados mientras el asesino mataba a todos a su paso, algunos de los que corrieron trataron de escapar del barrio pero a llegar a la salida una barrera les impidió salir, la barrera por lo visto era un jutsu prohibido ya que una vez activado no se podía romper hasta que pasara un tiempo determinado

Paso el tiempo y las explosiones comenzaron en todo el barrio incendiándolo en el acto y lanzando muchos cuerpos desmembrados por los aires

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos en el barrio corrían por sus vidas mientras el asesino los perseguía con la mirada perdida, paso un tiempo y por fin el asesino se detuvo en un punto fijo mientras las explosiones estaban en su auge, por lo visto ese lugar era un punto seguro que el asesino aprovecho mientras las explosiones se hacían cargo del trabajo sucio

Los miembros del clan lloraban por su vida mientras veía horrorizados como su familia entera moría bajo una sombra de muerte que se cernía sobre ellos

Mujeres y niños eran calcinados vivos mientras se ahogaban con sus últimos gritos de dolor antes de dar su último respiro, la muerte llego para muchos de los Uchihas no importando el género o el rango, al poco tiempo las explosiones cesaron y el asesino continuo con su trabajo matando a los pocos sobrevivientes con su katana que brillaba a la luz de la tarde con un color rojo escarlata ,mientras veía las caras de pánico y horror de aquellos que caían a sus pies sin vida

**En el camino hacia el barrio uchiha**

Sasuke y naruto habían salido por fin de la academia pero ese día en particular naruto estaba muy inquieto durante todo el camino hacia su casa

Al llegar a la entrada se quedaron pasmados al ver la horrenda escena decenas de cuerpos sin vida regados ya sea enteros o en pedazos , el lugar estaba bañado en sangre y los edificios aun en llamas, a naruto no pareció importarle mucho es más se le izo divertido ver esa escena y quería participar, pero al voltear a ver a sasuke y al ver su cara de horror se detuvo de sus instintos y se centro en seguir a su hermano que salió corriendo en dirección de su casa

Al llegar al lugar algo extraño se veía, la casa estaba intacta, ni un cuerpo ni gota de sangre estaban en el lugar, los dos se adentraron en el lugar y al entrar sintieron como todos los ruidos del exterior cesaron repentinamente, lo que indicaba a naruto que el lugar llevaba puesto un jutsu, pero aún con su conocimiento no sabía con exactitud de qué clase de jutsu se trataba

Sasuke ni cuenta se dio del jutsu y siguió caminando con rumbo a la habitación de sus padres, al llegar a la puerta toco esperando una respuesta , pero nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar siendo seguido por naruto quien permanecía serio hasta el momento

Mamá, papá-dijo sasuke con alivio de que sus padres estuvieran con vida

Que pasa sasuke?-pregunto mikoto mientras permanecía sentada en el suelo cerca del lugar más oscuro de la habitación la cual tenía las luces apagadas y solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna ya que en su transcurso de la academia a la casa se había hecho de noche

Que ocurrió con el barrio?-pregunto alarmado el menor

De que hablas?, nada le ha pasado al barrio-comento fugaku mientras veía a su hijo menor a los ojos

….. "oka-san esto es muy extraño, ellos no se han acercado a abrasarnos como acostumbran, además parece que están nerviosos por algo, pero ,cual es el motivo de su nerviosismo?-comento mentalmente naruto a su madre adoptiva

**"No lo sé hikari-kun**"-respondió kyuubi

En ese preciso momento una persona desconocida se pudo divisar en la obscuridad de la habitación justo detrás de los mayores

ATRÁS DE USTEDES-grito sasuke al no poder ver el rostro de la presencia

Los adultos giraron y vieron el rostro de la persona a sus espaldas quedando en shock por ver de quien se trataba

El recién llegado tomo por el pelo al mayor y lo zangoloteo de un lado a otro bruscamente-diles la verdad-se escucho que el individuo le dijo a fugaku desde las sombras

No sé de qué estás hablando, de que verdad me estás hablando he?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia

No te hagas el desentendido con migo, lo sé todo, por eso diles la verdad-grito el sujeto mientras saco de un estuche un kunai y le hiso un ligero corte a la garganta del mayor

Deja a mi papá-grito sasuke mientras todos veían como fugaku no se resistía a los malos tratos que imponía el agresor

No sabemos nada-dijo la mujer mientras veía al intruso a los ojos

Bien, ya que no quieren hablar, tendré que obligarlos-menciono el desconocido como saco un frasco con un extraño liquido de una bolsa que llevaba en el pantalón y obligo a fugaku a tragárselo-veamos si puedes seguir fingiendo inocencia después de que el suero de la verdad haga efecto-menciono en voz alta para que los menores lo oyeran

Suero de la verdad?-murmuro naruto por lo bajo

Yo soy inocen…culpable-dijo fugaku forzada mente

Veo que ya surtió efecto-menciono el agresor

Fugaku no digas nada estúpido-menciono la mujer antes de ser noqueada por el desconocido de un golpe en la nuca

MIKOTO-dijo el hombre preocupado por su esposa

MAMÁ, QUE LE HICISTES MALDITO-grito el pequeño sasuke mientras trato de correr hacia su madre pero fue detenido por el rubio

Si vas te matara, mikoto-san está bien solo esta inconsciente-menciono naruto mientras apretaba con más fuerza el agarre

Pero-empezó sasuke pero fue silenciado por la mirada del rubio

DEJA A MI NIÑO MALDITO DEMONIO BASTARDO-grito fugaku con todas sus fuerzas ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes

Oto-san-murmuro por lo bajo sasuke mientras le dirigió una rápida mirada a naruto el cual sorprendente mente él no se inmuto ante la agresión por parte del mayor

Veo que ya surtió efecto el suero-menciono el desconocido-ahora fugaku-san dinos cuáles eran sus planes-ordeno mientras el mayor parecía querer oponer resistencia pero al final no pudo más

Íbamos a dar un golpe de estado en konoha,… para ello le implantamos al maldito demonio un chip de control, cuando estaba inconsciente después de la operación de los ojos, lo malo es que solo sasuke puede controlarlo ya que el chip reacciona al la sangre del demonio y ya que la mesclamos permanentemente con la de nuestro hijo, solo él puede controlar al demonio a voluntad -confeso el mayor con dificultad

"**UN CHIP"?-**gritaron mentalmente kyuubi y naruto al unisonó

Como es que iban a controlarlo?-pregunto de forma retadora el intruso

Comenzaríamos a envenenar la mente de sasuke en contra de konoha, para que en un futuro fuera más voluble a nuestras instrucciones, para ello es que habíamos planeado que antes de que mi hijo entrara a la academia fuera atacado por aldeanos de konoha en la calle, la operación casi fue un excito, pero el demonio intervino en aquella ocasión, y mato a cada uno de los sujetos que habíamos contratado para llevar a cabo la misión, además tuvimos que cubrir ese pequeño incidente del hokage , y eso nos tomo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo-confeso fugaku con veneno en la voz

Que planeaban hacer con naruto?-pregunto el desconocido

Lo íbamos a hacer que se sintiera seguro solo con los miembros del clan, para ello, todo el clan estaba de acuerdo en que el demonio se quedara bajo mi custodia como si fuera uno más de mis hijos, que deshonra, para mí fue un tormento tratar bien al demonio y peor aún tener que sonreírle a ese estúpido zorro casi me hace quererlo matar en muchas ocasiones- confeso mientras vio al rubio con odio a los ojos

NARUTO NO ES UN MALDITO, NI UN BASTARDO, ES MI HERMANO Y MI MEJOR AMIGO, JAMÁS LO UTILIZARÍA PARA FINES EGOÍSTAS-grito sasuke al no aguantar más el hecho de que su padre tratara así al oji azul

ES POR ESA ACTITUD QUE PLANEAMOS ENVENENAR SUS MENTES, …TRATAS AL DEMONIO COMO AMIGO, SOLO ES LA MEJOR ARMA QUE PUEDAS CONSEGUIR EN LA VIDA, Y ES TU DEBER UTILIZARLA PARA DERROCAR DEL PODER AL HOKAGE Y PERMITIR QUE LOS UCHIHAS TOMEN EL CONTROL- grito el mayor ante las miradas de desagrado de todos los presentes

NARUTO NO ES UN ARMA-comento sasuke con odio en la voz

Solo para eso sirve ese bastardo-declaro fugaku mientras veía al demonio a los ojos

Ya fue suficiente-menciono el desconocido conforme levanto su katana rojo escarlata y la azoto contra el mayor matándolo en el acto por la tremenda herida, después se dirigió a la mujer que apenas se recuperaba de la pérdida de conocimiento, la vio por última vez a los ojos y de un rápido movimiento la decapito con su katana-he cumplido mi misión-susurro en voz baja casi inaudible el desconocido

Los menores permanecían en silencio y el desconocido les dirigía la mirada, sorprendiéndose de lo que veían sus ojos-sharingan-menciono el desconocido mientras se acerco a los menores

Finalmente el desconocido se reveló a los ojos de los niños , la mirada de sorpresa en los menores no se hiso esperar, el desconocido fue iluminado por la luz de la luna rebelando que el era nada más y nada menos que su hermano

ITACHI?-gritaron los dos al unisonó

Así es, yo soy el culpable-menciono el mayor-pero ahora no es tiempo de discutir lo importante ahora es el chip que tiene naruto en su interior-menciono el mayor

…., con que en la academia cuando me obedeciste fue por el chip, no?-pregunto sasuke mientras volteo a ver al rubio y se quedo sorprendido al ver los ojos de naruto, en ellos reflejaba el sharingan de tres aspas y al darse cuenta de que era observado por sasuke, al instante cambio a ser de una sola aspa , él no se dio cuenta del cambio, pero itachi si se dio cuenta de ello, pero decidió guardar silencio

Naruto al voltear a ver a sasuke también se sorprendió ya que los ojos del peli azul poseían el sharingan de una aspa-felicidades sasuke, conseguiste despertar el sharingan-murmuro felizmente

Tu también lo despertaste naruto-menciono feliz mente sasuke

Muy bien, explíquenme como se sienten?-pregunto itachi mientras se acerco a los niños, al acercarse los menores vieron que el mayor estaba cubierto en sangre mientras su katana brillaba con ese color escarlata tan aterrador

Yo me siento bien-murmuro un naruto muy feliz

Yo estoy confundido-menciono el menor-mis ojos salieron defectuoso-menciono inocentemente el peli azul

A que te refieres sasuke-kun?-pregunto el mayor

Veo a naruto, y solo veo borroso y casi negro, lo único que veo bien son sus ojos con el sharingan-menciono sasuke tristemente

Eso es porque naruto-kun tiene un henge-itachi menciono simplemente

Y como luce en realidad?, naruto puedo ver cómo eres realmente?-pregunto sasuke mientras volteo a ver al rubio con ojitos esperanzados

Sasuke, itachi, ambos se han ganado mi confianza, tu sasuke al enfrentarte a tu padre por defenderme , y tu itachi mataste para protegerme y por eso estoy en deuda eterna con ustedes dos –menciono el rubio-"oka-san puedo?-pregunto mentalmente naruto

"**por lo que has dicho mi cachorro** **ellos parecen confiables , pero si lo haces será bajo tu propio riesgo"-**advirtió la kyuubi antes de guardar silencio

Bien y…puedo ver?-pregunto esperanzado el peli azul

Esto no quiero que selo digan a nadie, para mí son las únicas personas en las que confió, por eso… les mostrare mi verdadera forma-comento el rubio-kai-murmuro naruto como una onda de poder se hiso presente en la habitación, al instante el pelo del rubio creció y se alboroto más de lo que estaba, las uñas del rubio se convirtieron en garras, su altura creció hasta sobrepasar a la altura de sasuke por media cabeza , los caninos se volvieron colmillos largos y afilados, su musculatura también se incremento dejando ver que se había ejercitado arduamente, pero de los detalles que más llamaron la atención de los Uchihas fueron el pelo, el cual ahora tenía mechones de color rojizo y negro, y los ojos los cuales pasaron de ser azules a ser de un rojo brillante

…Pero…que-empezó itachi al ver el aspecto del rubio, pero no pudo formular más palabras

Sé que se sorprenden, pero soy el mismo naruto de siempre-comento el rubio con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus filosos colmillos

Cool, te ver bien naruto, pero una pregunta, porque tu pelo es así?-pregunto el peli azul

A esto?-pregunto naruto mientras se agarro un mechón rojo del pelo -los rojos, son de nacimiento, pero los negros son recientes, me aparecieron después de la fusión de sangre, la razón aún no la se-comento el rubio mientras camino a los cadáveres de sus padres, y recogió sangre del suelo con sus mano-esta sangre está podrida-comento mientras se limpio la sangre con la lengua

Te gusta la sangre?-pregunto itachi preocupado

Es deliciosa, pero no la bebo muy seguido-comento mientras se acerco a los hermanos de nuevo-deberían sentirse orgullosos, son los primeros a los que me muestro realmente como soy-termino el rubio-henge –menciono naruto antes de volver a su forma habitual-ahora ya no puedo retractarme de lo que he hecho, por eso no quiero que le digan a nadie-comento indeciso el rubio mientras se sentó en el suelo

Te doy mi palabra, ni una palabra de esto saldrá de mi boca-prometió sasuke mientras se sentó al lado de naruto

Yo tampoco hablare del tema con nadie, te lo prometo-juro itachi mientras se inca de rodillas frente a sus hermanos –pero me temo, que debo decir adiós – comento el mayor, sorprendiendo a los menores

Que quieres decir?-pregunto naruto sorprendido por la repentina despedida

He aniquilado al clan entero, solo por protegerlos a ustedes dos de una vida horrenda, pero no me puedo quedar por lo que hice-comento con tristeza el peli negro-la aldea no me perdonaría jamás-confeso con tristeza mientras se levanto de su lugar y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra ,y sin prestar atención a las palabras de sus hermanos- hasta pronto-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse del barrio

Aniki-murmuro sasuke antes de soltarse a llorar

No temas sasuke aún me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-menciono el rubio antes de abrasarlo para que dejara de llorar

Pero me duele-comento el peli azul

Que te duele?-pregunto el rubio confundido

El corazón,…mis padres nos trataron de controlar y ahora están muertos, y mi aniki nos ha abandonado, nosotros tres somos los últimos que quedamos del clan Uchiha, y debemos proteger lo poco que nos queda-comento el peli azul antes de abrazar con más fuerza a naruto

No puedo devolverte lo que has perdido, pero debemos ver hacia el mañana y ver que nos depara el futuro-comento mientras se aferro fuertemente a su hermano

En eso unos ninjas con mascaras de animales entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos abrasados

Valla valla, pero que tenemos aquí, ve con el hokage a avisarle que el demonio arraso con el clan que le dio la mano-comento un ninja con máscara de gato a otro que llevaba puesta una máscara de tigre

A la orden capitán-menciono el de la máscara de tigre antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la torre hokage

Pero yo no hice nada-se defendió naruto

Las pruebas son contundentes y factibles, por lo visto, tuviste ayuda para matar a tanta gente, ahora maldito demonio aleja tus garras de sasuke-sama-respondio un anbu de mascara de pajaro

EL NO HISO NADA, TODO EL TIEMPO HA ESTADO A MI LADO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO-grito sasuke mientras todos los presentes se sorprendieron de que los ojos del uchiha eran adornados por el sharingan

Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto sasuke, no quiero que por mi culpa te hagan daño-menciono por lo bajo naruto antes de separarse del abrazo y caminar hacia los ninjas-no toquen a sasuke y yo los acompañare, aunque sea inocente-comento mientras los anbu sonreían bajo las mascaras

ALTO HAY, NO DES UN PASO MÁS –grito sasuke como naruto sintió la extraña sensación de no poder desobedecer al peli azul, así que se detuvo en el acto

Los anbus vieron sorprendidos que el demonio fue fácilmente controlado por el uchiha, sin que este opusiera resistencia, momentos después uno de los anbu se acerco a sasuke y lo agarro del pelo moviéndolo bruscamente

SUÉLTENLO-grito el rubio conforme corrió a una enorme velocidad y dio un puñetazo en la cara del anbu rompiendo la máscara y por ende haciendo que el ninja se retirara rápidamente para cubrir su identidad

Gracias-menciono sasuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza

No lo vuelvan a tocar, el es mi hermano-comento el rubio mientras ayudo a sasuke a ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada de los anbu

Creo que esto es muy interesante-murmuro uno de los anbu mientras se acerco a los dos hermanos-si no fueron ustedes, quien fue?-pregunto suavemente el mayor

No vimos su rostro-comento sasuke mientras se alejo un poco del mayor

Y entonces, porque no están muertos?-comento el mismo anbu

No lo sabemos, lo único que tenemos entendido es que tuvimos suerte-comento naruto mientras veía a los ojos del anbu bajo su mascara

Muy bien, en ese caso , podrían venir los dos con nosotros al hospital?-pregunto el mayor mientras se alejo un poco de los dos para que lo siguieran

Ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a los anbus al hospital ,en donde los dejaron en manos de los doctores para retirarse a informar al hokage lo que habían visto

Al llegar el equipo a la oficina del hokage comenzaron con su informe, pero lo que más llamo la atención de sarutobi fue el hecho de que naruto protegía y obedecía al Uchiha, sin ninguna queja…

Nos retiramos hokage-sama-menciono un de los anbus antes de que todos desaparecieran en explosiones de humo

Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando-murmuro sarutobi antes de ver por la ventana en dirección del barrio uchiha, del cual ahora salía humo negro y casi todas las casas estaban quemadas-naruto, sasuke que pasa entre ustedes dos?, que esconden con tanto afán?-murmuro el hokage antes de cerrar las ventanas y ver sus apuntes- creo que debo encargarle a uno de mis anbus de más confianza que vigile a esos dos, al menos hasta que se gradúen de la academia-pronuncio el anciano antes de ver en sus apuntes y anotar "hatake kakashi


	15. todo comienza

Cap 15 todo comienza

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi kishimoto yo solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucro

Tras un chequeo completo en el hospital los doctores les dijeron que no tenían nada malo y que podían regresar a su hogar

Los pequeños al salir fueron llamados por un anbu de mascara de rata

Uchiha sasuke, uchiha naruto, el hokage solicita su presencia en su despacho- menciono el mayor antes de emprender camino en dirección a la torre hokage, siendo seguido por los pequeños que permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto

A medida que avanzaban por las calles de la aldea se escuchaban muchos murmullos y algunos sollozos de los amigos de los Uchihas que fallecieron ese día

Al llegar a la oficina el anbu toca antes de desaparecer dejando a los dos niños en el marco de la puerta esperando una respuesta del interior

"Un pase" se ollo desde el interior a lo cual los hermanos se tomaron de la mano y entraron a lugar a paso lento

Jii-san yo no hice nada-dijo el rubio mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza

Lo sé, testigos revelaron que había alguien que salió del barrio hacia las afueras de konoha- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro- solo los llame para arreglar algunos asuntos-dicto el viejo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba a donde se encontraban los hermanos y les daba un fuerte abrazo

Hokage-sama… que nos van a hacer, no quiero que me separen de naruto, el es mi hermano- susurro el uchiha mayor

No los voy a separar, es más me alegra mucho que finalmente naruto quiera a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, sinceramente creí que era imposible, pero llegaste tú sasuke- en el rostro del anciano se iba formando una sonrisa por lo antes dicho, se levanto y se sentó en la silla indicándoles a los niños con un ademan de la mano que lo imitaran

Ahora-prosiguió el anciano aclarándose la garganta- ustedes vieron al culpable?- pregunto, al instante el anciano pudo ver como se estremecían los menores

No- respondieron los dos al unisonó

Ya veo… ahora quiero que me digan, que fue lo que vieron y me respondan a una pregunta-menciono el anciano

Lo que vi, fue el infierno, mis primos, tíos, y parientes destrozados alrededor, la sangre, todo estaba de ese color, el olor era insoportable y lo peor fue ver la muerte de mis propios padres-respondió el peli azul comenzando a llorar y temblar sin control, mientras que el rubio se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hermano buscando darle consuelo siendo correspondido en el abrazo tímidamente mientras la ropa del rubio se humedecía por las lagrimas del oji negro

Tranquilo sasuke, estoy aquí, no estás solo- susurro el rubio al oído del otro

No debí hacer que recordaran eso, lo siento- menciono el mayor con su cabeza ahora reposada en sus manos

No, no debiste, pero ya ni modo- pronuncio el rubio que al sentir que sasuke se tranquilizo se alejo de él y se volvió a sentar en su lugar

Ahora lo importante-ambos Uchihas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad-quiero que me digan la razón por la que naruto obedece ciegamente tus mandatos sasuke-dicto el anciano

Un escalofrió recorrió a los dos jóvenes antes de tragar en seco y que el terror recorriera sus ojos

Mejor decirle la verdad- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro

Está bien,… hokage-sama , dentro de naruto se encuentra una especie de chip de control que me permite solo a mí manipularlo a través de órdenes, aun no sabemos el alcance del aparato , y desconocemos su procedencia-confeso sasuke dejando en shock al mayor el cual volteo a ver a naruto con claro desconcierto en el rostro

Eso es verdad naruto?-pregunto sarutobi

Así es … pero no me molesta, se siente raro cuando el aparato se activa, pero si es sasuke el que tiene el control sobre mí , no le veo nada de malo , lo apruebo- menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro

Entonces, no quieres que te quitemos ese dispositivo?-pregunto el anciano

No, quiero quedarme con él , se que sasuke no me usara como un arma, confió en él-decreto el rubio viendo a su hermano el cual portaba una sonrisa en el rostro

Bien haya ustedes-pronuncio seriamente el mayor- por lo pronto se les dará un apartamento para dos, en cuanto terminen con la limpieza del barrio podrán regresar a su hogar si así lo quieren o pueden vender el barrio, lo que ustedes quieran ahora son los dueños

Ante esto los dos se vieron mutuamente y sonrieron en complicidad

No lo venderemos-dijeron al unisonó

Está bien, o y algo me faltaba, cuando podrían volver a la academia?-pregunto el hokage con una sonrisa en espera de una respuesta

Mañana mismo- volvieron a decir al unisonó

Bien arreglaremos el barrio y cuando esté listo les aviso, de acuerdo?-pregunto el mayor

Hai- respondieron los hermanos

Pueden retirarse, o esperen- dijo mientras buscaba en sus cajones hasta que saco un objeto y lo lanzo a los niños

Un pergamino?- pregunto naruto al tenerlo entre las manos

Dentro encontraran ropa que se pudo encontrar ya que su casa fue una de las pocas que no se quemo, además encontraran sus útiles escolares y las llaves de su departamento temporal- explico el anciano antes de levantarse e ir a donde se encontraban los pequeños alborotándoles el cabello en el proceso y sacando unas risitas de los menores los cuales voltearon, agradecieron y se fueron del despacho

Kakashi-pronuncio el anciano, de inmediato un anbu de mascara de perro se hiso presente

Me llamo hokage-sama?-pregunto el peli plateado

Tengo una nueva misión para ti-dijo el anciano antes de voltear a ver al anbu y sonreír de forma paternal

**No muy lejos de la torre hokage **

Que haremos ahora sasuke?-pegunto de repente el rubio

No lo sé, pero no podemos decirles de los planes del clan ni de itachi ni-san –concluyo el azabache

Lo sé, pero si no hablamos no habrá problemas-sonrió el rubio

Ahora donde dijo que esta el apartamento temporal?-pregunto de repente el peli azul

A esto el rubio se le quedo viendo con una cara de idiota (típico x3)

Que tienes naruto?-pregunto mientras se acercaba al rubio

Que yo me acuerde, nunca menciono donde se encontraba el apartamento-a esto el oji negro cayó en la cuenta del porque de la actitud del rubio

Rayos tendremos que regresar y preguntar la dirección-sentencio sasuke antes de emprender camino a la torre hokage

**En la torre hokage**

Kakashi, eres mi anbu de más confianza por lo que dejo a esos dos a tu cuidado-se ollo la voz del hokage desde el interior del despacho

No se preocupe hokage-sama me encargare de mantener a esos dos seguros – se escucho la voz de un hombre en el interior del lugar

Oíste eso sasuke?-pregunto por lo bajo el rubio que se encontraba pegado a la puerta dl despacho

Lo oí, nos van a estar vigilando en secreto, no me gusta naruto-dijo en voz baja casi inaudible estando igual que el rubio pegado a la puerta

En eso la puerta del despacho se abre de golpe provocando que los dos que estaban pegados a esta cayeran de bruces a suelo de la oficina

Se puede saber que hacen-pregunto el anciano frente a ellos

Nosotros?-pregunto naruto de forma infantil e inocente mientras ladeaba la cabeza fingiendo no entender

Si ustedes- decía otro hombre atrás del hokage que ambos voltearon a ver por desgracia llevaba una máscara de anbu con forma de perro por lo cual no se le pudo ver la cara

Quien es usted-pregunto sasuke al ver al desconocido

Yo,… seré el encargado de cuidar de ustedes hasta que tengan edad de cuidarse solos- menciono el adulto a los jóvenes con una sonrisa que por la máscara no pudieron ver

Ooh- dijo el rubio- mucho gusto yo me llamo naruto uchiha y el es mi hermano- dijo apuntando al peli azul- se llama sasuke uchiha

Mucho gusto señor- dijo el uchiha mayor con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto

No me digan señor que me hacen sentir viejo- dijo ofendido el peli plata- llámenme kakashi, mucho gusto en conocerlos niños

Ok, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-comento el anciano con voz seria- que hacen aquí?-pregunto el anciano

Jii-san se te olvido decirnos donde estaba el apartamento, así no podríamos llegar en toda la noche- dijo el rubio apuntando al adulto con el dedito delator (xD)

Bueno… Creo que tienes razón se me óvido decirles ese dato tan importante-menciono el anciano con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

Ya te dio el Alzheimer (para los que no entiendan, término común: se te fue el avión xD)-dijo con una carita como de preocupación en el rostro

No naruto no tengo problemas de la memoria-dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio y tomaba un papelito con datos en él- tomen esta es la dirección-menciono el anciano antes de regresar a su asiento- o y antes de que se vayan tengo algo que no se dé quien es, los anbus me lo entregaron hace un momento, lo encontraron en su cuarto- dijo mientras sostenía en su mano un cuadernito negro de un lado al otro

ES MÍO- grito el rubio y corrió a arrebatarle el cuaderno al mayor

Entonces explica que significa lo que está escrito hay- dijo seriamente sarutobi

Solo son planes para las bromas- resto importancia el rubio mientras se acerco a su hermano el cual se había sorprendido por su reacción

Lo que tiene escrito es demasiado elaborado como para ser simples bromas-dijo el pelo blanco mientras veia como el rubio se giro en ese instante

Lo leíste?- pregunto entre indignado y molesto

Si lo leí y por eso te digo que son demasiados cálculos para ser de simples bromas ,es más… en la academia no enseñan eso, de donde lo aprendiste?- pregunto el mayor poniendo precion al rubio

No lo sé, para mí es fácil entenderlas, no es mi culpa que otros no puedan- se defendió el oji azul

Naruto- lo llamo el azabache- puedo verlos?-pregunto mientras que naruto lo pensaba un momento y le entrego el cuadernito negro, empezó a leer y ver los bocetos de las bromas aunque la verdad no entendía ni madres

Dime naruto donde aprendiste todo eso?-pregunto nuevamente el mayor

Te digo que no sé, yo ya sabía todo eso, no recuerdo quien me enseño porque desde pequeño ya lo sabía- dijo mientras veia al anciano a los ojos

Muy bien, dejaremos este asunto por la paz, ahora váyanse que mañana regresan a la academia y ya es tarde- menciono sarutobi con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro

Los jóvenes se fueron sin decir una palabra

Naruto es más listo de lo que aparenta- menciono el anbu

Así es kakashi, pero si crece a lado del uchiha tal vez no se pierda en la obscuridad- dijo el anciano antes de fijar su vista a la ventana del despacho y apreciar los rostros de los hokages- tal vez aun quede esperanza …minato…-susurro el hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro


	16. la verdad revelada

Cap 16 la verdad revelada

A la mañana siguiente un rubio abría lentamente los ojos por la molesta luz que daba de lleno en su cara, incomodo trato de levantarse para cerrar las cortinas pero algo lo detuvo, volteo a ver que era para su sorpresa era su hermano sasuke el cual se encontraba enrollado a el como un pulpo, sonrió con ternura al ver la cara adormilada del peli azul así que decidió no despertarlo

Poco después sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con una mata de pelo rubio que le hacía cosquillas en la cara

Buenos días-escucho el oji negro y al instante volteo a ver los ojos de su hermano

Buenos días- dijo, poco después se dio cuenta de cómo tenia al rubio , se sonrojo y se quito de inmediato- lo siento- susurro

No te preocupes, no me molesta jijiji –sonrió ante el comportamiento de su hermano

Bien, tenemos que apresurarnos recuerda que hoy tenemos clase- apresuro a decir para cambiar de tema

Es verdad, … se me estaba olvidando jejeje- rio con nerviosismo ante su descuido

Apurémonos que ya se nos está haciendo tarde naruto- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a arreglarse para ir a la academia

Así los dos se alistaron para ir a la academia y salieron a paso apresurado para llegar a tiempo

Corre naruto correeee- grito sasuke cuando ya quedaban pocas calles para llegar a la academia y tenían solo 2 minutos para que tocara el timbre

Espera no tan rápido aun nos queda tiempo- dijo el rubio mientras era jalado de la mano por su hermano

Yo nunca llego tarde naruto apúrate ya van a tocar- repitió mientras cruzaban las puerta de la academia

Ves, llegamos antes de que tocaran, no tenias que alterarte tanto sasuke- dijo el rubio mientras entra al salón de clases y se sentaron en su lugar

Minutos después el timbre toco y todos los alumnos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares en espera de la llegada del sensei

La clase de hoy es sobre como concentrar el chakra-menciono iruka cuando entro en el salón- todos los que mencione deben pasar al frente del salón y mostrarme como concentran chakra

El sensei fue dictando nombre tras nombre de la lista

Haruno sakura pasa al frente por favor – dicto iruka mientras una niña de largo pelo rosa se levanto de su lugar y fue a donde el maestro

Muy bien, aquí voy- dijo la niña mientras hacia una posición de manos y comenzó a ser cubierta por una aura azul claro muy tenue

Bien el que sigue- dijo el mayor mientras leía su lista

Así fueron pasando los alumnos una por uno hasta que llego el turno de los Uchihas

Uchiha naruto pasa al frente por favor- dijo el sensei y al instante el rubio mencionado fue corriendo al frente

Me llamo iruka-sensei?- dijo el oji azul

Así es, ahora concentra chakra para que todos veamos tu flujo-decía el mayor

Oh "oka-san que hago?"- pregunto el rubio mental mente

"**Dale gusto a tu profe y ve a sentarte!"- **escucho que le decían en su cabeza

"Está bien"- respondió antes de hacer la posición de manos requeridas

En ese momento toda la clase se quedo paralizada por la oleada de poder que inundo la habitación, alumnos caían desmayados ante la precion, iruka vio en dirección del rubio y se horrorizo, el niño estaba cubierto por un manto de chakra morado oscuro, tan denso que apenas se podía ver la silueta del niño

Naruto, ya vasta es suficiente- grito el mayor

Ok- dijo antes de dejar de emanar ese chakra tan denso y volver al frente del sensei- lo hice bien iruka-sensei?-pregunto con carita de inocente

Claro, ahora ve a sentarte-indico el mayor-"ese maldito zorro, que le ha hecho a su chakra?"-pensaba mientras veia al rubio alejarse y sentarse al lado de su hermano

Eso fue genial naruto, luego me enseñas a hacerlo?-pregunto por lo bajo el mayor de los Uchihas

Claro- repitió en el mismo tono que el peli azul

Ahora uchiha sasuke, pase al frente por favor- menciono el mayor

Es mi turno- dijo sasuke en un susurro

Suerte-deseo el rubio

Gracias-menciono antes de emprender camino al frente del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos

Puedes empezar- dijo umino antes de que sasuke pusiera la posición requerida

Aquí voy- dijo antes de concentrar chakra, de un momento a otro fue cubierto por un manto de chakra azul claro

Buen trabajo sasuke-felicito el maestro desde su lugar

Hai-dijo antes de regresar a su lugar

Felicidades sasuke-felicito naruto cuando el mayor llego a su lugar a lado de él

Gracias ototo- agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, todo fue normal ,sin ninguna anomalía después de la pequeña exhibición del rubio, al término de las clases los alumnos se fueron a sus casas

Sasuke, vamos al parque a jugar?-pregunto una peli rosa al lado de una rubia de largo pelo atado en una coleta

No- corto tajante el uchiha mayor

Las dos bajaron la mirada desilusionadas por la actitud del joven

Vamos sasuke, aun nos queda mucho que arreglar en nuestro apartamento temporal- recordó el rubio para alejar a su hermano de la molesta atmosfera que se había creado alrededor de él

Ya voy- dijo sasuke con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro y ambos emprendieron camino a su hogar

Al llegar empezaron a acomodar las pocas pertenencias que poseían gracias al hokage, al poco rato habían terminado con todo el desastre que sería su casa por un tiempo indefinido

Sasuke, ven siéntate necesito hablar con tigo- dijo en un susurro de forma seria

Que ocurre naruto?-pregunto al tiempo de que se acerco a donde su hermano estaba sentado en la cama, imitando su ejemplo se sentó a su lado

Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y espero lo entiendas-dijo de forma seria al tiempo que sentía una punzada en la cabeza señal de que su madre le hablaba

"**le dirás verdad hikari-kun?"- **se escucho en la mente del rubio

"Si oka-san le diré toda la verdad, es mejor que la sepa ahora a que luego se entere por otras personas"-respondió mentalmente el rubio mientras daba un suspiro con pesadez

Que tienes que decirme naruto?-pregunto un poco asustado por la actitud de su hermano menor

Sasuke, no sé muy bien como decirte esto pero tratare de resumirlo, recuerdas cual es mi aspecto real?-esté asiente-bien te diré el porqué de ese aspecto

El resto de esa hora el rubio se la paso con sasuke, contándole todo, desde su nacimiento hasta del kyuubi

Entonces dices que kyuubi es mujer y te adopto como su hijo?-pregunto sasuke después de la explicación- naruto asiente- dices que todos te odian y por eso te han atacado toda tu vida?-pregunto el peli azul, naruto vuelve a asentir con la cabeza- has entrenado un año entero con kyuubi?-naruto asiente, aun sin hablar a la espera de la respuesta de sasuke- y aun así decidiste unirte al clan por haberte encariñado con migo, y por eso me defendiste en aquella ocasión cierto?-pregunto una vez más, el rubio vuelve a asentir mientras se movía incomodo a la espera de la decisión del uchiha mayor

El peli azul nota el nerviosismo del rubio, se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza

Que? …-naruto entro en shock por la acción del oji negro, él ya esperaba un rechazo de parte de sasuke pero no que lo abrazara

No me molesta naruto, te agradezco que confíes en mí, no te decepcionare- dijo en un susurro

Te quiero sasuke- susurro el rubio mientras las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y empezó a llorar

No llores naruto todo está bien, yo estoy con tigo-susurro al oído del rubio mientras empezó a sobarle la espalda buscando reconfortar a su hermano

Gracias sasuke- dijo en un susurro bajo, mientras correspondía al abrazo débil mente

**En la oficina del hokage **

Hokage- sama, necesito hablar con usted- hablo un hombre mientras entraba al despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Si que pasa iruka?-pregunto el viejo al ver la expresión del maestro

Es sobre naruto-confeso

Ante esto la expresión del viejo se torno a seria- de que se trata?-pregunto el mayor


	17. una pequeña sorpresa

La pequeña sorpresa

Había pasado todo el día y el rubio aun sentía una enorme felicidad, sasuke,… su hermano ahora sabia toda la verdad y aun así no lo rechazo, era uno de los mejores días de toda su vida y por ello no podía conciliar el sueño, por desgracia al día siguiente tendrían practica de combate en la academia y si no dormía sabia que estaría de mal humor y podría lastimar gravemente a su oponente, cerró los ojos en espera de poder conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podía, habían dado las dos de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir por lo cual decidió dar una pequeña visita a su oka-san, cerró los ojos y se concentro al abrirlos se encontraba parado frente a la jaula de su madre

"Hola"-dijo en un susurro al ver que el enorme zorro estaba profundamente dormido

"**Mmm**" - kyuubi se quejo entre sueños

"Oka-san, no puedo dormir"- susurro para no alterar al dormido

"**Hee?"- **pregunto a un medio adormilada al oír la vos de su pequeño**"-que haces aquí hikari-kun, deberías estar durmiendo, tuviste una pesadilla?"**-pregunto preocupada volviendo a su forma humana ante la atenta mirada del rubio

"No, la verdad no he dormido nada oka-san sigo emocionado por la aceptación de sasuke, y por eso no he dormido en toda la noche, y mañana voy a estar de mal humor y sé que puedo lastimar a alguien, por favor ayúdame"- suplico el menor

"**Bueno ,ven aquí, duerme con mamí esta noche"-** dijo mientras abría sus brazos para recibir al menor

Naruto atravesó las barras de la jaula sin ningún problema y abrazo a su madre

"oka-san tengo algo que preguntarte"-decía entre los brazos de la mujer

"**Lo que sea"-** respondió kyuubi en un susurro

"Es sobre sasuke"-confeso en un susurro

Con el tiempo los dos se fueron quedando profundamente dormidos en ese abrazo

**A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto….naruto…naruto… YA DESPIERTA NARUTO- por el grito el rubio abrió los ojos con un sobresalto y por ello se enredo en las sabanas y cayó al suelo por el susto -te encuentras bien?- pregunto la misma voz que había oído el rubio al principio

Iteee- se quejo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe y trataba de salir de su prisión de sabanas , lo cual a simple vista es fácil pero ahora que estaba en esa situación era más difícil de lo que parecía, cuando al fin se des hiso de las sabanas volteo a ver quien lo había asustado solo para toparse con su hermano que lo veia desde el borde de la cama con preocupación- descuida sasuke, he recibido peores golpes, estoy bien-le resto importancia mientras se levantaba he iba a agarra ropa para cambiarse e ir a la academia

Los dos después de un rato salieron de la casa y emprendieron camino a la escuela, al llegar todos se les quedaban viendo raro, no le prestaron atención y tomaron su lugar, al poco rato llego iruka entrando por la puerta y todos se callaron al instante

Alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos un invitado especial, denle la bienvenida al hokage de la aldea- dijo mientras un anciano con túnica blanca entraba por la puerta de al lado

Buenos días hokage-sama- dijeron todos los alumnos al ver a su líder entrar al salón

No se preocupen, no vengo para regañarlos, solo vengo para hablar con ustedes un rato y luego regresare a mi oficina-sarutobi comento mientras se acercaba a las sillas del frente- bien el motivo por el que estoy el día de hoy aquí es porque su sensei me informo de un suceso importante ocurrido el día de ayer- comento y luego dirigió la vista a los hermanos uchiha con una sonrisa adornando su rostro- naruto-kun podrías venir un momento por favor?-pregunto con amabilidad

Claro "para que me querrá?"-se cuestiono el rubio mientras avanzaba al frente llegando a lado del mayor

Naruto-kun por favor muéstrame como concentras tu chakra- dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño

Ok- dijo antes de hacer las posiciones correspondientes, en ese momento la atmosfera del salón se volvió casi insoportable y sarutobi pudo ver claramente como el cuerpo de naruto era cubierto por un manto morado oscuro

Ya te puedes detener naruto-kun buen trabajo- felicito sarutobi, al instante el rubio dejo de emanar ese chakra tan horrendo

Me puedo ir a sentar?-pregunto viendo a iruka el cual asiente y el rubio se fue con su hermano

Ambos mayores salieron de la clase dejando a todos los alumnos curiosos por la situación

El sello se rompió?-umino pregunto alarmado una vez fura del aula

No… el sello permanece intacto pero al parecer su chakra se ha mesclado con el de la bestia, pero no parece afectarlo física ni mental mente, por lo que considero prudente actuar como si su chakra fuera normal para no alterarlo- sugirió el anciano mientras pensaba en otros asuntos

Pero no podemos decirle que es normal, todos los niños ya se dieron cuenta de que es demasiado aterrador el chakra de naruto - contradijo el sensei

En ese caso le diremos que tiene una gran concentración de chakra mayor a la de la gente normal y por eso es de un color diferente al de los demás- comento pensativo el pelo blanco

Espero los demás no sospechen nada- comento resignado el sensei

Yo también lo espero- sincero el anciano

Bien el sello no está roto así que no hay problema por el momento, pero aún así debes decirme cualquier comportamiento extraño que notes con naruto o sasuke desde hoy, entendiste iruka?- sentencio el mayor

Entiendo lo de naruto pero porque sasuke también?-pregunto curioso el peli café

Porque naruto se ha encariñado demasiado con el uchiha, y puede que cambie la actitud de sasuke conforme pase tiempo con naruto- comento sarutobi seria mente

Entiendo , le reportare cualquier cambio entre los dos, puede contar con migo- aseguro umino antes de abrir la puerta del salón de clases y entrar siendo seguido por el mayor

Estoy castigado?-pregunto naruto nerviosa mente al ver las expresiones de los mayores

No naruto ,no te preocupes no estás castigado –comento sarutobi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Pero de ti es de quien hablábamos- interrumpió iruka

Clase lo que tenemos que decirles es sobre el chakra que posee naruto, como todos se habrán dado cuenta, su chakra no es normal- empezó sarutobi, todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a rubio con curiosidad lo cual puso nervioso a naruto

La verdad naruto posee mucha más cantidad de chakra que la gente normal, fácil me atrevería a decir que posee el equivalente a cinco anbus de la raíz, pero no deben tenerle miedo él es uno más de ustedes y espero no lo traten diferente por poseer más chakra que todos los demás - hablo iruka dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos en general

Bien yo me retiro, sigan esforzándose para ser los ninjas del futuro- comento el hokage antes de retirarse del salón

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, naruto como siempre payaseando y para sorpresa de muchos sasuke también participaba en las bromas del rubio, la hora del recreo llego y todos los alumnos salieron para comer al patio trasero

Sasuke-kun te traje un almuerzo …ó… podemos comer con tigo- eran los comentarios de muchas niñas pero el peli azul solo las ignoro y se fue a donde estaba el rubio comiendo solo en la parte más alejada del patio

Puedo comer aquí?-pregunto sasuke al llegar al lado de naruto

Claro, pero pensé que comerías con tus fans- le dijo en tono de broma

Hmmp-se quejo sasuke al tiempo que se sentó al lado de naruto a la sombra de un árbol-no las soporto, no me agrada la gente que me trata como si fuera solo un apellido y tu ya lo sabes naruto, porque no me ayudaste a librarme de esas acosadoras?-pregunto molesto viendo los ojos azules de su hermano

Necesitaba pensar- confeso restándole importancia a la actitud de su hermano

Sobre lo del exceso de chakra?-pregunto curioso el mayor

No… siempre he tenido mucho chakra, yo ya lo sabía no es nueva la noticia para mí, -confeso desganado

Entonces que te preocupa?- pregunto el oji negro mientras se recargaba de espaldas al tronco del árbol esperando la respuesta

Pensaba, que ahora que sabes toda la verdad sobre mí, quería presentarte a mi oka-san- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al mayor

Quieres que conozca a kyuubi?-pregunto incrédulo por la proposición

Sí , ya le dije a mi oka-san y está de acuerdo con migo, es más ella también quiere conocerte sasuke-confeso ilusionado el rubio mientras imitaba a su hermano y se recargaba en el árbol

No puedo creerlo, como voy a ver a tu oka-san si está encerrada dentro de tu cuerpo?- pregunto curioso el peli azul

Para ello necesitaras entrenar el sharingan para poder ver el interior de mi mente con tus propios ojos-comento naruto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- para eso desde hoy entrenaremos el uso del sharingan, aunque debemos hacerlo en secreto, ya me metieron un susto con lo del chakra… casi me descubren por un descuido y no quiero que se repita-dijo en voz baja para que solo sasuke escuchara

Entiendo, pero para aprender a usar el sharingan necesitaremos los pergaminos que están en el barrio uchiha y aún no podemos regresar a nuestro hogar-susurro imitando al rubio

Descuida, una vez podamos regresar comenzaremos el entrenamiento-confeso el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna


	18. la verdad tras la mascara

El entrenamiento del sharingan comienza

Una semana había pasado desde el inconveniente con el hokage y el chakra de naruto, durante esa semana naruto y sasuke fueron llamados por el hokage a su oficina, por ello se encontraba a los hermanos dentro del lugar mencionado

Nos llamo hokage-sama?- pregunto el peli azul ya que el mayor no había dicho palabra alguna desde su llegada

Así es sasuke-kun tengo una gran noticia para ustedes dos-comento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

De que se trata jii-san?-pregunto el rubio impaciente por la larga espera que ya le estaba fastidiando

Solo que a partir de mañana podrán regresar al barrio uchiha- comento con una sonrisa en el rostro

En cerio?-pregunto el oji azul

Si… ya todo está arreglado, el barrio está limpio y podrán vivir ahí cuando sean llevadas sus pertenencias que tienen en su departamento - comento el mayor

Ok,… jii-san te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto el rubio seria mente

Lo que sea naruto-kun, que ocurre?-pregunto el mayor

Aun se conservan los documentos y cosas de esas en el barrio ó fueron tomadas como evidencia?-pregunto al tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo con nerviosismo

No naruto, los documentos importantes pertenecen al clan uchiha y por ende no podemos por mano en ellos mientras aun existan miembros del clan-comento el mayor antes de buscar en sus cajones y sacar un llavero con muchas lleves en él

Hokage-sama para que son esas llaves?-pregunto sasuke curioso por el objeto en las manos del mayor

Son las llaves de todas las residencias en el barrio uchiha, incluidas las de los negocios que eran de algunos miembros mercantiles y demás propiedades en toda konoha-dijo mientras les entregaba las llaves a los menores

Gracias jii-san ahora si nos disculpas iremos por nuestras cosas para regresar al barrio lo antes posible-pronuncio el rubio con una sonrisa en él rostro, mientras salía por la puerta del despacho

Con su permiso hokage-sama-dijo el mayor antes de seguir a su hermano

Una vez la oficina quedo vacía sarutobi se recargo en su asiento y encendió su pipa empezando a fumar mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y relajaba su cuerpo al tiempo que veia la puerta por donde los niños habían salido

Aún quedan esperanzas- susurro al aire ,mientras se disponía a relajarse alguien llamo a la puerta- pase- indico el mayor y un anbu apareció-que ocurre kakashi?- pregunto al tiempo que veia al mascara de perro entrar a su despacho

No ha visto a los niños?-pregunto entre preocupado y algo asustado

Acaban de irse, que ocurrió?-pregunto lo más pronto que pudo

Lo que ocurre es que no los he cuidado debidamente este tiempo y me entere por unos amigos que algo malo les pasara esta noche-se apresuro a decir el peli plata

Que les ocurrirá?-pregunto de lo más nervioso el hokage

**Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de la torre**

Nos hemos retenido mucho tiempo por culpa de los Uchihas y ahora que no están es tiempo de deshacernos del demonio-grito un aldeano a una turba bastante grande

No permitiremos que el ultimo uchiha sea envenenado por ese bastardo- dijo una mujer mientras apretaba el mango de un cuchillo con fuerza

Debemos salvar al uchiha- decía un anbu de mascara de gato

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás el uchiha ya sea cómplice del demonio-comento un hombre de edad con sabiduría

Si es así debemos eliminarlo- comento un hombre corpulento mientras sonreía sádica mente

No podemos hacer eso, se perdería para siempre la ayuda del clan uchiha si eliminamos al último que queda con vida-menciono una señora de unos cuarenta años de edad

Pero es mejor que el demonio sea eliminado junto a su aliado y no que pueda vivir y tomar venganza en nombre de ese zorro-aclaro una vieja de casi sus noventa y tantos años de edad

No hay nada que podamos hacer… si el uchiha está de su lado, hay que eliminarlo- sentencio un anbu con máscara de mono

Así todos emprendieron camino para matar al demonio y salvar al uchiha si es que no era demasiado tarde

**En el barrio uchiha**

Caminando por las calles del barrio, se encontraban dos jóvenes uno rubio y el otro peli azul mientras veían todo a su alrededor, las casas quemadas habían sido reconstruidas y todas las manchas de sangre ahora no se encontraban por ninguna parte, todo lo que había sido roto fue reemplazado por objetos idénticos o reconstruidos para preservar la esencia de la gente que una vez vivió en ese lugar

Wow, hicieron un gran trabajo los de konoha, todo parece nuevo- comentaba naruto a medida que iban avanzando por las calles

Era de esperarse naruto, después de todo no querían que recordáramos nada de lo ocurrido, por ello lo arreglaron para que en apariencia no delatara la masacre que se llevo a cabo en este lugar-dijo sasuke mientras llegaban a su casa y entraban sin ningún problema a la residencia

Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado a su hogar, se la habían pasado arreglando su casa y ahora todo estaba en su lugar, cuando de pronto se ollo un extraño ruido en las afueras

Oíste eso? –pregunto sasuke desconcertado por el extraño ruido

No puede ser- murmuro el rubio para sí mismo

Sabes algo verdad naruto,… dime que está pasando?- suplico sasuke mientras sostenía a su hermano de los hombres fuertemente

Ese ruido… se acercan, están en el barrio y vienen para acá- termino diciendo el rubio con seriedad

Quienes?-pregunto desesperado por la forma de actuar en naruto

Ellos- susurro al tiempo que una explosión se hiso presente en la entrada y sasuke pudo ver a muchas personas y ninjas entrar a su hogar

QUE HACEN AQUÍ?, QUE NO SABEN QUE ESTE ES TERRITORIO UCHIHA Y SIN NUESTRA AUTORIZACIÓN ESTA PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA- grito sasuke molesto no solo por la falta de respeto sino porque esos idiotas se habían atrevido a destruir su casa, que era una de las únicas cosas que le importaban de verdad

Sasuke, retrocede… al que quieren es a mí-dejo salir el rubio con firmeza

Pero que bien enterado estas demonio, como supones no tenemos la intención de herir al uchiha, solo vinimos a matarte- comento con burla un joven de unos veinte años de edad, que por la banda de konoha se sabía que era un ninja

No le hagan daño y podrán hacer lo que quieran pero antes, salgamos de aquí no quiero que destruyan mi casa- menciono el rubio mientras emprendía camino fuera del lugar siendo seguido por todos esos extraños

Sasuke estaba realmente molesto con esos tipos, no solo entraron sin permiso sino que también planeaban hacerle daño a su hermano y eso no lo iba a permitir, por lo que se armo de valor y salió corriendo por el lugar que había salido su hermano minutos atrás, al salir lo que vio hiso que hirviera su sangra por la ira que explotaría en cualquier momento, su hermano estaba atado de pies y manos a unas cadenas y todos los presentes lo pateaban como si fuera solo una basura, por la expresión en naruto pudo notar que se estaba conteniendo pero no sabía si él mismo podría reprimirse como su hermano, así que corrió a donde estaba su hermano pero un hombre mucho más alto que él lo tomo por el brazo evitando que pudiera interferir, podía ver el sufrimiento que esos desalmados infringían a su hermano y el no había hecho absolutamente nada para que le hicieran tales cosas, no pudo más eso era injusto y justo en ese momento sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él, no sabía que era pero no pudo más, no permitiría que esos bastardos se salieran con la suya…

Será mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa niño, ese demonio morirá esta noche- escucho el uchiha que una joven le hablaba al oído

NARUTO NO ES UN DEMONIO- grito el peli azul defendiendo a su hermano

Pobre iluso, te has dejado engañar por este bastardo, pero no sabes la verdad, este niño… es el kyuubi-decía un anbu mascara de rata mientras levantaba a naruto por el pelo sin ningún cuidado

El no es el kyuubi, el es mi hermano y no dejare que lo lastimen- hablo el uchiha molestando a más de uno de los adultos que se encontraban en frente de él

Conoce tu lugar-susurro un ninja anbu con máscara de gallo, mientras le daba una patada a sasuke en el estomago mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con una pared

Sasuke-susurro el rubio con preocupación

Naruto- dijo con voz apagada el uchiha, ahora lo sabía, esta era la verdad, los humanos eran criaturas despreciables que se aprovechaban del débil, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras su mirada fue tapada por su flequillo y finas lagrimas surcaban desde sus ojos- NARUTO,… MÁTALOS A TODOS-grito a todo pulmón el peli azul

Será un placer- pronuncio el rubio mientras sentía esa extraña sensación de no poder desobedecer a su hermano mayor, y aún si no fuera por el chip de control, no iba a perdonar a aquellos que hicieron llorar a su hermano

Los que se encontraban formando la turba se echaron a reír de forma desquiciada mientras se burlaban de la idiotez del uchiha

Acaso crees que con decir que nos mate, sea capaz de vencer a todos nosotros, los ninjas de konoha?-pregunto retóricamente un anbu de mascara de gato

A sasuke solo le hervía más la sangre con cada minuto que pasaba, no le gustaban para nada esas personas y aunque siempre le dijeron sus padres que toda vida es importante ahora que veia la realidad se cuestionaba seriamente si eran estúpidos o solo no querían ver la verdad tras la máscara de la humanidad

Un ruido estremecedor resonó con fuerza y las risas de los atacantes cedieron en un instante, vieron la dirección de donde provenía ese espantoso sonido, todos pudieron apreciar con miedo como el rubio era cubierto por un manto denso de chakra color morado, este mismo empezó a forcejear y después de un estallido los espectadores alcanzaron a ver como las cadenas que retenían al demonio se encontraban totalmente quebradas mientras que naruto se iba acercando a paso lento a las personas que se encontraban cerca de sasuke

Naruto-susurro sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que su hermano en verdad solo se estaba conteniendo, sabía que no en vano paso un año entero entrenando con la kyuubi, el rubio se acerco a él y lo abrazo frente a la mirada de todos los presentes, por su parte ya había correspondido al abrazo y escucho en un débil susurro un "pase lo que pase, no me dejes nunca", tras esas palabras abrazo con más fuerza a su hermano- nunca lo hare, eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, eres lo que más importa en mi vida, por ello no quiero que te lastimen ese tipo de personas-susurro estando entre los brazos de naruto

Antes que algo malo pase quiero que me respondas una cosa-sasuke asintió- qué opinas de los humanos?-pregunto serio viendo los ojos de sasuke aun sin soltar el agarre

No es obvio?, … odio a los humanos-susurro con sinceridad viendo a su hermano a los ojos

Buena respuesta-dijo el rubio antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del mayor y separarse de él

Acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo bastardo?-pregunto el anbu con máscara de rata mientras se acercaba al rubio portando un kunai en la mano listo para clavarlo en la carne de naruto

Sasuke vio como su hermano agachaba el mirado y esta era cubierta por el flequillo, a verlo de nuevo a los ojos estos eran rojos pero no era el sharingan, eran como los ojos de un animal y sus rasgos físicos habían cambiado

Naruto se dio la vuelta y encaro a todos los agresores con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual enfureció a la gran mayoría que sin pensar se lanzaron a atacar al rubio, este con facilidad esquivaba todos los ataques y ni siquiera había regresado alguno solo se estaba manteniendo al margen

Ya me case de ustedes-se escucho que decía el rubio con una voz gruesa y terrorífica, los agresores retrocedieron ante las palabras de naruto pero se mantenían firmes

El rubio se lazo a atacar al bastardo que había golpeado a su hermano, con sus garras afiladas de un tajo le corto ambos brazos y la sangre no se izo esperar bañando el suelo a los pies de la víctima, naruto llevo una de sus manos a la boca y lamio la sangre del que ahora se encontraba en el suelo agonizando de dolor

Esta sangre está podrida-susurro naruto a medida que se lanzo a atacar a todos los que se encontraban en el barrio, nueva mente el barrio uchiha seria sede de una masacre

Sasuke solo podía ver como las personas caían tras el paso de su hermano, los miembros volaba por el aire, la sangre de decenas de personas pintaba las paredes y teñía el suelo con ese rojo carmesí, el aroma se volvía repugnante al igual que la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, no podía creerlo, esas muertes eran llevadas a cabo por su hermano menor, pero aunque sabía que la sociedad veia mal que alguien matara, a él no le molestaba ver como su hermano destripaba a todos los que en un principio le habían hecho daño sin motivo aparente

La noche finalmente llego como el fin de la vida de todos esos idiotas que habían lastimado a su hermano menor, finalmente el ultimo en pie regreso a donde se encontraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro ahora cubierto de sangre y se dejaba caer, pero logro atraparlo antes de que se azotara contra el suelo en un fuerte abrazo

Hermano… buen trabajo- alcanzo a escuchar el rubio antes de que todo se volviera negro

Sasuke se disponía a llevarse a su hermano desmayado a su casa, pero un ruido como de pasos izo que se pusiera alerta, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver como el hokage en persona corría a su encuentro por lo cual se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de naruto manchando su ropa de la sangre que cubría el cuerpo del contrario

sarutobi por otra parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, muchos de sus mejores ninjas leales a la aldea se encontraban muertos, todo el lugar parecía un caos, la sangre de decenas de personas teñía el suelo bajo sus pies a medida que avanzaba para llegar con los niños que para su alivio parecía que estaban intactos, aunque al ver a rubio supo que él fue el responsable por la muerte de tantas personas esa noche por lo que apresuro el paso, kakashi no se quedo atrás y también apuro el paso

Que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto sarutobi una vez estando frente al menor que cargaba a su hermano en brazos

Esas personas-refiriéndose a los cadáveres- entraron sin autorización, destruyeron la entrada de nuestra casa, sacaron a naruto y lo empezaron a golpear- respondió el uchiha mayor

Entiendo, en ese caso, como es que murieron?-pregunto el anbu con máscara de perro

Yo le dije a naruto que los matara-se delato haciendo que los adultos se sorprendieran por tal revelación

Usaste ¨eso¨?-pregunto sarutobi, el menor asintió con la cabeza

kakashi, lleva a naruto y a sasuke al hospital-ordeno el mayor- sasuke, una vez naruto despierte me gustaría hablar con los dos-comento mientras se acercaba al menor y le quitaba a su hermano de las manos entregándoselo al anbu

Sasuke, por favor acompáñame-indico el peli plata mientas caminaba fuera del barrio siendo seguido por el uchiha

Minato… espero me perdones, pero tendré que decirles la verdad-susurro el anciano viendo a su alrededor-esto solo fue en defensa por lo que no creo que se tenga que regañar a esos dos-susurro con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios


	19. la confecion del hokage

19 la confesión del hokage

Habían pasado tan solo dos horas desde aquel problema en el barrio uchiha, sasuke y naruto se encontraban en una sala de hospital ambos en camas que eran separadas por una cortina azulada

Parece que ninguno de los dos tiene heridas graves, solo algunos moretones y cortadas menores, estarán bien- comentaba una mujer que por la apariencia era una joven enfermera

Gracias- pronuncio el uchiha mayor, la mujer solo sonrió y abandono el lugar dejándolos solos

Tan pronto como se fue esa persona sasuke se levanto de la camilla y corrió la cortina para ver a su hermano el cual había sido bañado y ahora tenía una bata de hospital, pero no le dio importancia a eso, solo quería que despertara, la preocupación no se hacía esperar en él al ver a naruto de esa forma y saber que fue él el responsable de ello, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro

Hmm- un quejido saco a sasuke de sus pensamientos y por inercia volteo a ver al rubio el cual hacia una mueca de molestia

Naruto,… estas bien?-pregunto preocupado al ver que su hermano abría lentamente los ojos

Sasuke…que paso?-pregunto confundido el rubio al ver el lugar en donde se encontraban-donde estamos?- pregunto ahora más confundido que antes

No recuerdas nada?-pregunto el mayor

Lo último que recuerdo fue la masacre y a ti felicitándome por haberlos matado- confeso un poco más feliz al ver a sasuke a salvo

Después de eso llego el hokage y ese anbu kakashi, y nos trajeron al hospital- aclaro el peli azul

Oh ya veo, estoy en problemas?-pregunto curioso el rubio

Aun no lo sé, pero al menos le dije al hokage que no fue tu culpa, le dije que use el chip que tienes y que te ordene matarlos, por lo cual el que estaría en problemas, seria yo- confeso con la mirada fija en el suelo

En parte es verdad, si se activo esa cosa, pero no solo fuiste tú, yo los quería matar por haberte hecho daño- menciono mientras tomaba a sasuke por la barbilla y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos- pero al menos algo bueno salió de esto-confeso con una sonrisa en el rostro

Qué cosa?- pregunto el mayor con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos

Ahora sé que no soy el único que odia a los humanos- susurro viéndolo a los ojos de forma seria

A eso,… aun no puedo creer que fui tan ciego como para no ver que los humanos son criaturas despreciables que solo usan una máscara para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza- susurro para que solo naruto pudiera escucharlo

Sé que es duro al principio, pero créeme que estas en lo correcto, los humanos son los verdaderos demonios de este mundo- pronuncio en tono serio viendo a sasuke a los ojos, el otro solo sonrió de medio lado en respuesta

En eso tocan a la puerta haciendo que sasuke se alejé y se siente en su camilla, con un "pase" del uchiha un doctor entro en la habitación

Parece que naruto ya ha despertado, el hokage me envió para que los llevara a donde se encuentra, quiere hablar con ustedes dos en privado así que síganme – indico el adulto mientras abría la puerta y salía, los uchiha solo se vieron a los ojos un momento y asintieron con la cabeza después siguieron a ese hombre al lugar donde se encontraba el hokage que para sorpresa de ambos no era su oficina sino que los llevo a una habitación debajo de la torre, con un "pase " ambos hermanos entraron al lugar

Me alegra que estén aquí, naruto, sasuke, tengo algo que decirles y requiere de su completa confidencialidad-la seriedad no se hacía esperar en la voz del mayor por lo cual los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, el hokage le indico que se sentaran en las sillas frente a el

De que se trata?-pregunto el uchiha mayor

Del incidente de hace unas horas-confeso el mayor

Ambos menores quedaron en silencio a la espera de que el mayor prosiguiera para ver si estaban en problemas

Sasuke, quiero que me digas, porque decidiste usar ¨eso¨ con naruto para que matara a esas personas?- pregunto seriamente viendo al susodicho

No resistí ver que naruto fuera golpeado sin ninguna razón y no se defendiera de los ataques, es por eso que me enfade y lo use sin pensar- confeso el oji negro

Naruto, dime… cómo pudiste matar a todas esas personas?-pregunto sarutobi viendo al susodicho a los ojos de forma seria a la espera de una respuesta

El rubio por su parte estaba nervioso, sabía que le harían esas preguntas algún día, pero no esperaba que fueran tan pronto, por lo que tomo aire pensando que poder decir sin delatarse en el proceso

No lo sé- pronuncio el rubio con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

A que te refieres?-pregunto el mayor

"bien pensado naruto"-pensaba sasuke al ver a su hermano

Lo que paso fue que sentí un poder que nunca había sentido correr por todo mi cuerpo, aunque no sé de donde saque esa fuerza-confeso con sinceridad el rubio

Creo que no tengo otra opción- alcanzaron a escuchar lo que decía el viejo por lo bajo- naruto… ese poder que tienes es porque eres… el jinchuriki del kyuubi- pronuncio el mayor, ambos hermanos se vieron entre si y fingieron asombro

Que…que quieres decir jii-san?-pregunto sorprendido no por la noticia sino porque el mismo hokage se lo estaba diciendo

Es imposible que naruto sea un jinchuriki, el kyuubi fue derrotado por el 4to. Hokage hace ya seis años – contra dijo sasuke siguiéndole el juego a naruto

No comprenden, por ello tendré que decirles desde el principio, pero quiero que esto quede en confidencialidad, entendido?-pregunto severamente el mayor los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza-bien antes que nada… el cuarto realmente derroto al kyuubi, pero no lo elimino como todos creían, ahora les contare lo que realmente paso… el cuarto se enfrentaba con uno de los retos más difíciles de su vida y no precisamente el kyuubi sino… el nacimiento de su primer hijo

El hokage tiene un hijo?-pregunto naruto interrumpiendo al mayor

No interrumpas por favor- regaño sarutobi, el rubio solo agacho la mirada avergonzado- como iba diciendo, el hokage seria padre, pero justo ese día, kyuubi ataco konoha y minato no podía permitirle acabar con la aldea, por lo cual se disponía a ir y combatir con la bestia- a esto naruto puso mala cara-sin embargo su esposa lo detuvo y lo hiso prometer una cosa, una sola cosa que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre,… le pidió que sellara al demonio… en su propio hijo, para así salvar a toda la aldea, justo después kushina cayó muerta por una extraña enfermedad de la que aun se conoce muy poco

Entonces quiere decir que naruto…

Así es sasuke, naruto es el hijo del cuarto hokage-pronuncio sarutobi, los menores nuevamente fingieron sorpresa por la noticia

Jii-san creo que te equivocas, yo era uzumaki y si no mal recuerdo el cuarto era namikaze- comento el rubio algo confundido

Estas en lo correcto, minato era un namikaze, pero tu heredaste el apellido de tu madre kushina uzumaki, el porqué ,es debido a que tu padre era envidiado por muchos de otras aldeas debido a que era el último sobreviviente de un clan especializado en técnicas espacio-tiempo… y es debido a eso que yo propuse una ley en la que no se te diría esto, hasta que fueras mayor pero ahora las cosas son distintas, naruto tú has usado el poder de kyuubi y si no te avisábamos ahora el podría envenenar tu mente con mentiras y cuando crecieras sería demasiado tarde-confeso el mayor viendo a los dos hermanos

Pero eso ya no me importa, ser un uzumaki o un namikaze, da lo mismo ahora soy un uchiha-contesto el rubio con orgullo provocando unas risitas en su hermano

Lo sé, por ley ahora perteneces al clan uchiha, pero quería que tuvieras conocimiento de tus orígenes antes de que fuera demasiada tarde-comento el mayor con una sonrisa

Gracias por decirmelo jii-san, podemos irnos ya?- pregunto impaciente

No, solo tengo que decirte una cosa más antes de que se vayan- comento rápidamente al ver que los hermanos ya se encontraban en el marco de la puerta

De que se trata?-pregunto tajante el rubio, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor

Siéntense por favor- pidió antes de continuar, una vez los dos habían regresado a su lugar sarutobi prosiguió-ambos tu madre y tu padre fueron miembros de dos clanes que ahora ya no existen, por ello quería darte esto de parte de ellos- menciono mientras le entregaba al rubio una maleta un tanto grande con el símbolo de konoha y un remolino

Qué es?-pregunto curioso

No lo sé, te lo dejaron a ti, por lo que no ha sido abierta hasta ahora-sincero el mayor

Gracias-susurro el rubio

Hokage-sama, para que me quería a mí, si solo iba a decirle a naruto de sus padres?-pregunto el peli azul indignado de que lo estuvieran ignorando

No te molestes sasuke-kun, a ti te llame porque quería que supieras la verdad al igual que naruto, ya que ambos son hermanos, debían saberlo los dos- hablo el mayor mientras acomodaba su sombrero

Ya entiendo-pronuncio por lo bajo el uchiha mayor

Y una cosa más sasuke-kun, procura no usar ese dispositivo que tiene naruto para herir a la gente, por esta vez se las paso ya que ellos invadieron su territorio y atacaron sin motivo, pero no quiero que se repita, ok?-pregunto el hokage viendo seriamente a los dos menores

Está bien hokage-sama-pronuncio el menor agradecido de no ser castigado por lo que paso en el barrio uchiha

Gracias por la ayuda jii-san, y por decirnos la verdad- comento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Eso era todo,… pueden irse-informo sarutobi, tan pronto termino la frase los dos menores ya no estaban


	20. herencia

20 la herencia

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos y los Uchihas ya se encontraban husmeando en todos los documentos existentes en el barrio uchiha, eran una gran cantidad de pergaminos de genjutsus, y ninjutsu propios del clan, técnicas que sasuke ya sabía por lo que dejo que naruto memorizara, para sorpresa del mayor, naruto memorizo alrededor de veinte pergaminos completos en tan solo una hora

Naruto,… te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cuestiono el oji negro viendo a su hermano en el suelo leyendo un pergamino

Claro… lo que sea-respondió feliz al terminar el último pergamino

Porque si eres tan listo, nunca apruebas los exámenes y no respondes correctamente cuando iruka-sensei te pregunta en clase?-hablo de forma seria el mayor sin dar lugar a juegos de parte del rubio

La razón es simple… no quiero que sepan de mis habilidades en estos momentos,… solo cuando sea necesario, para tomar a mis oponentes por sorpresa- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo y emprendía camino a la cocina, al poco rato regreso con un vaso de jugo y uno de agua- cual quieres?-pregunto rápidamente

Quiero el agua- respondió sin interés alguno

Toma- decía mientras lo pasaba el vaso con el líquido cristalino

Bueno… ya he terminado de leer todos los pergaminos de técnicas y aun no encuentro nada útil para desarrollar el sharingan, solo vienen teorías y más teorías, pero no viene nada que este confirmado, que fastidio- bufo con fastidio mientras daba un trago al jugo

Yo sé lo que tú sabes, también he leído todo eso, pero creo que el sharingan solo se puede desarrollar con la práctica y no atreves de procesos químicos-respondió son seguridad en la voz

Está bien, desde mañana empezaremos a practicar- aseguro el rubio viendo a sasuke a los ojos de forma seria

Naruto solo que te tengo que decir dos cosas- se apresuro a decir de forma calmada el mayor

Qué ocurre?-pregunto curioso

Primera… quiero saber que hay en el paquete que te dejaron tus papas, y segunda, aunque tu escondas tu talento yo no lo hare, me volveré más fuerte y seré el número uno en la clase- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

Entiendo,… no te preocupes, te sedo el puesto… yo por mi parte seré el perdedor numero uno de toda la academia- respondió con aires de grandeza

No te enorgullezcas por ser un idiota a los ojos de la gente- respondió molesto por la actitud de naruto

Sé que no es de presumir, pero fue una orden de mi oka-san y no la voy a desobedecer- respondió restándole importancia

Ya veo,…en ese caso no te enfades con migo cuando sea nombrado el novato numero uno- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

No importa si lo logras o no, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de que seas mí hermano mayor- respondió mientras lo daba un fuerte abrazo al peli azul dejándolo casi sin aire en el proceso

Gracias-respondió al tiempo que correspondía al abrazo

Bien… ahora veamos que hay en la maleta- pronuncio sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza

Ambos se sentaron frente al objeto el cuestión esperando ver su contenido lo más pronto posible, naruto abrió la cerradura y abrió la maleta, en ella se encontraban diversos objetos tales como pergaminos, imágenes de una mujer de pelo rojo y un rubio que al parecer esperaban a su primer bebe, algunas notas, llaves y un kunai de tres picos muy extraño pero llamativo

Que serán estos pergaminos?-pregunto sasuke al tomar uno con cubierta de color blanco y detalles en verde hoja

Hay que averiguar- pronuncio naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y empezó a abrir el pergamino con precaución ya que desconocían su contenido-que es esto?-pregunto al tiempo que leía el pergamino

Que ocurre sasuke?-pregunto alterado por la expresión de sorpresa del mayor

Parecen jutsus médicos de alto nivel-contesto ya un poco más calmado al reconocer el tipo de técnicas ahí mencionadas

Medicas?- pregunto al tiempo que se ponía atrás de sasuke a espera de poder leer lo que su hermano tenía entre las manos

Si, mira- decía mientras le pasaba el pergamino al rubio

Qué extraño, pensé que minato era usuario de técnicas espacio-tiempo y por ende los pergaminos tendrían esas técnicas, no entiendo porque pusieron jutsus médicos-cuestiono mientras en su cara se hacia una mueca

No solo jutsus médicos, también técnicas de sellado-escucho el rubio a sasuke y al verlo esté tenía otro pergamino entre sus manos, aunque lucia diferente el color era de un gris claro y los detalles en negro

Bueno veamos el ultimo pergamino-respondió naruto tomando un pergamino negro con detalles en dorado- Wow-dijo al tiempo que leía el contenido

Qué ocurre?- pregunto sasuke con curiosidad-es algo malo-cuestiono

Para nada,… es solo que no sabía que existieran técnicas para transportarse a un lugar muy lejano en tan solo unos segundos- respondió con brillitos en los ojos por la emoción

Yo tampoco sabía de ellas, bueno supongo que no solo estudiaremos el sharingan-respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy rara de hecho, solo en pocas ocasiones naruto la había visto y eso no significaba nada bueno


	21. cara a cara

21 cara a cara

Unos meses habían pasado desde que el hokage en persona le había entregado la herencia de naruto a los menores, meses que habían aprovechado al máximo y sin perder el tiempo, aunque en la academia era otra historia… sasuke era conocido por ser el más habilidoso de toda su generación y era todo lo contrario a naruto el cual era conocido como el peor, nadie podía creer que esos dos fueran hermanos siendo tan diferentes, naruto era alegre y despreocupado, incluso un completo desastre en todos los aspectos, y sasuke era frio, calculador y un prodigio en todo lo que se proponía, el cómo eran hermanos y se llevaran de maravilla era todo un misterio a los ojos de la gente

Nooo no lo hagas- grito iruka al ver a un rubio estando colgado de las paredes de su casa con un balde de pintura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, toda su casa estaba pintarrajeada por doquier, y el rubio al verse descubierto se dio a la fuga

A que no me alcanzas-canturreo el menor saltando de techo en techo

Ya verás cuando te atrape uchiha-decía en forma amenazante el mayor, al poco rato le dio alcance

Veo que eres muy rápido sensei-decía el menor con una sonrisa juguetona

Debo admitir que tu también lo eres, pero este juego se acabo- dicho eso imprimió chakra en los pies y lo libero provocando que tuviera un impulso mucho más rápido y logro tomar a naruto de la cintura-te tengo-susurro y luego sin mucho problema cargo al menor como si de un costal de papas se tratara

…

Buenos días-decía umino mientras atravesaba la puerta de su salón de clases aun con naruto en su hombro, lo cual izo que todos se carcajearan

Tan temprano y ya en problemas-se burlaba un chico de pelo café y unos extraños triángulos rojos en las mejillas

Cállate kiba- grito sasuke defendiendo a su hermano

Valla pero que aguafiestas, porque no eres más divertido-respondió con un mohín

Porque si lo fuera estaría como tú-respondió viéndolo con superioridad

Haber ya cállense ustedes dos- resonó la voz de iruka por todo el salón acallando los murmullos- como naruto no sabe comportarse todos tendrán que hacer la práctica de tiro de kunai de nuevo- menciono y todos los alumnos vieron con reprobación a naruto bueno excepto algunos como sasuke, shikamaru e incluso ese tal shino

Las clases después de eso siguieron con normalidad, naruto y sasuke alejados de todos los demás platicando animadamente como si no existiera nadie más en toda la academia, los maestros impartiendo la clase, las chicas secreteando de su amor platónico, en fin la "típica academia"

A la salida naruto saco a sasuke del lugar como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara

Que tienes naruto, puedo caminar yo solo… a donde me llevas?-se cuestionaba el mayor al ser jalado tan bruscamente por el rubio

Te tengo una sorpresa-respondió con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

De que se trata-pregunto curioso el peli azul

Ya lo veras-respondió y siguió su avance a las afueras de konoha

A donde vamos-pregunto ya una vez fuera de la aldea

A un lugar que quiero que conozcas-respiro hondo y siguió corriendo aun jalando a sasuke de la muñeca

…

Habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y el rubio aun estaba jalándolo más y más lejos de la aldea, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía un bosque realmente enorme, aunque a su alrededor se encontraban señales de que no se permitía la entrada y que adentro había peligro

Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto una vez se vio libre del agarre de naruto

Este fue mi hogar por todo un año- respondió viendo con nostalgia aquel bosque

Pero está prohibida la entrada-regaño el mayor

Lo sé, pero fue en este lugar donde entrene bajo la tutela de oka-san y ahora… vamos a entrar-respondió con una gran sonrisa

Ante esto sasuke no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza y resignarse, una vez se le metía algo a naruto en la cabeza no había quien lo detuviera, ambos entraron en secreto a aquel enorme bosque, las criaturas eran enormes y completamente aterradoras para sasuke ya que era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar donde hasta los insectos parecían perros con alas, literalmente las criaturas que Vivian en ese lugar tenían tantas formas y tamaños que no podía contar

Naruto, que hacemos aquí?-pregunto nervioso el mayor al ver algo enorme arrastrándose a su izquierda

Quería que fuera este lugar,… donde se conocieran-respondió feliz al ver a sus viejos amigos que para horros del mayor eran tres serpientes gigantes, que ni siquiera cabrían en todo el barrio uchiha, además había unos animales que por apariencia asemejaban a lobos de gran tamaño fácilmente comparable al de un caballo, otros tantos que sasuke no pudo reconocer como "animales"

Querías que conociera a tus "amigos"?-pregunto más asustado de lo que jamás estuvo en su corta vida

No-susurro el rubio y lentamente se giro para ver al mayor a los ojos-quería que conocieras a oka-san-respondió al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban rojos como cuando se usa el sharingan pero tenía la pupila alargada

Ante esta confesión por parte del rubio sasuke entro en shock, por primera vez vería a kyuubi aunque eso pareciera científicamente imposible, la emoción no se izo esperar en el mayor y activo su sharingan de ahora tres comitas

Nos está esperando- alcanzo a oír el peli azul antes de que todo se tornara negro y los sonidos desaparecieran sumiéndolo en una obscuridad tranquilizadora

Al abrir los ojos para su sorpresa se encontraban en una habitación realmente grande, alcanzo a ver al rubio que le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que corría a su encuentro

Lo lograste sasuke-susurro el menor con una gran sonrisa

No entiendo…en donde estamos?-pregunto al ver el lugar con más interés y pudo ver una enorme jaula cerrada con un papelito con la palabra sello en el centro

Esto es mi mente-dijo naruto al tiempo que extendía sus brazos al cielo mostrando todo el lugar

Que, extraña sensación, se siente como si realmente estuviera en este lugar pero dices que es tu mente- comento del peli azul

Es una sensación extraña pero después de un rato te acostumbras- menciono naruto empezando a caminar a la jaula ante la atenta mirada del mayor

Y bien en donde está kyuubi?- pregunto curioso siguiendo al rubio más cerca de la jaula

**Veo que estas impaciente por conocerme sasuke-kun-**resonó con fuerza la voz más aterradora que jamás había tenido el placer de escuchar el uchiha mayor

Al fin los puedo presentar- sonrió el rubio- sasuke ella es mi madre- decía mientras apuntaba al interior de la jaula, sasuke fijo su vista en el interior y casi se muere del susto ya que al otro lado de las barras se encontraba un gigantesco zorro mostrándole sus afilados dientes y moviendo sus nueve colas con impaciencia


	22. encuentro con kyubi

22 encuentro con kyuubi

Tu...Tu ee eres kyuubi?- tartamudeo el mayor viendo con terror el enorme monstruo que se encontraba al otro lado de la jaula

**Así es**- respondió este- **es un placer conocer al hermano mayor de mi cachorro**-hablo al tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a encogerse y en su lugar aparecía una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y portaba un hermoso kimono negro con detalles en rojo sangre que le daba un aire de madures

Así que tú eras la madre de naruto, antes de que fuera adoptado por mi clan?-pregunto el mayor viendo incrédulo a la mujer la cual le sonrió en respuesta

**Así es, yo he sido su madre todo este tiempo, y aun sin estar libre, ahora me siento más tranquila al saber que mi hikari-kun tiene buena compañía**- comento viendo al uchiha con una sonrisa sincera

Hikari-kun?- pregunto incrédulo viendo al rubio a los ojos

Bueno la verdad… etto te lo iba a decir sasuke, es que mi oka-san me puso hikari cuando me adopto… pero solo ella me llama de esa forma y no creí necesario decírtelo- respondió nervioso al ver que los dos le mandaban una mirada molesta y de reprobación

Bueno no importa-respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-naruto o hikari sigues siendo mi hermano-respondió un poco más animado viendo como recibía una sonrisa del rubio en respuesta

Sasuke-kun llevo tanto tiempo esperando a conocerte en persona-menciono la mujer mientras lo veia serena a la espera de una respuesta

Yo también quería conocerte kyuubi-san- respondió el oji negro con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro

Oh no necesitas ser tan formal-respondió la mujer con tono divertido en su voz-puedes llamarme oka-san igual que hikari-kun

No creo que pueda-respondió cabizbajo sasuke mientras su rostro era cubierto por el flequillo

Sé que has tenido malas experiencias con tu madre real, pero no por eso quiere decir que por el resto de tu vida vas a estar lamentando su pérdida, ella ya no está y eso tarde o temprano tendrás que asumirlo- respondió tranquilamente la peli roja

Sasuke no contesto solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la jaula, dejando a kyuubi molesta por no responder y a naruto preocupado por su actitud… pero no le importaba, en su mente solo repetía las palabras dichas por la mujer una y otra vez como un disco rayado, sonrió triste mente… tal vez… solo tal vez, tenía razón sus padres ya no están y lo único que le quedaba eran sus hermanos

Traicioneras lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar a su difunta madre, a la que tanto adoraba y que daría todo por ella pero sabía que solo se metía a si mismo queriendo aferrarse a una ilusión y eso le dolía en el pecho como si lo estrujaran al recordar que su madre solo lo utilizo para sus propios beneficios y aunque lele costara admitirlo se cuestionaba si alguna vez fue amado por sus padres o solo era una herramienta con la cual jugar un rato y cuando ya no les sirviera la tirarían a la basura como un simple desperdicio

Una mano sobre su hombro lo izo salir de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a la dirección y se encontró con su hermano que lo veia con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar que ese rubio revoltoso se encontraba de su lado y siempre seria así, rápida mente giro y lo apreso en un abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, necesitaba sentir que aun le importaba a alguien, que su existencia no era vacía, que alguien lo quería, que alguien se preocupara por él, quería sentirse amado, el abrazo duro por un largo rato y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, aun así no quería que naruto lo viera de esa forma y clavo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mojando la tela que cubría a naruto en el proceso

Por su parte el rubio no sabía qué hacer en esa situación por lo que izo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y correspondió el abrazo de su hermano notando que este estaba temblando, buscando darle consuelo empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del mayor esperando que con eso su llanto aminorara, al paso de un rato el temblor de sasuke fue aminorando lo que provoco una tierna sonrisa en el rubio, se acerco al oído del moreno- yo siempre estaré contigo-susurro el rubio esperando poder calmarlo pero se alarmo al obtener justo la reacción opuesta a la deseada

Mientras desde la jaula kyuubi veia con diversión a ese para la espera de ver el desenlace que se avecinaba


	23. aclaración importante

ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE

Eh tenido dificultades con mi compu y por ello no podre subir más capítulos y de una vez he subido los que tenia hechos ya que lo más probable es que me formateen la compu y no quería que se me borraran los capítulos n.n

Espero no me maten por dejar la historia en ese punto pero espero una vez me arreglen el equipo poder subir el siguiente capitulo… perdón por no continuar por lo pronto y espero sigan leyendo mi historia una vez se arregle el problema

Sayonara n.n


End file.
